To get back
by CosenAngel
Summary: Sakura lives with the akatsukis and the leader seends her to konoha. Missions, meetings, killings, getting stronger and while acting like an ordenary konoha ninja finding a way to get back, not only to her home but alsow to her true love.[ItaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first long one! I'll update it later ASAP  
please tell me what you think!! and even this time Kaka -chan will be the one who tell you this;  
Kaka-chan: Su don't own Naruto...  
Me: -:Sobs:-**

* * *

**To get back!**

She didn't get it. Why did the send her of to a school in Konoha, she had always lived at the Akatsuki layer. But if they told her to go to Konoha and apply to the ninja school there, she did so.

_Flashback_

"_But Leader-sama, why do I have to go to a school?"_

"_Because I say so and if you don't go to a real school you won't be a real ninja" the Akatsuki leader answered her, he started to get really annoyed at her._

"_Which school am I going to then?" she asked him, still not pleased with his answer._

"_Same as Itachi was in" he tried to get her out of there, this could end up with a big headache or a big hole in the wall AND a headache._

"_You mean I'm going to Konoha" she nearly shouted at him, and that wasn't some thing people did._

"_Yes Itachi will tell you the rest, now out of here" he saw she was pissed, but if they told her to go to a school in Konoha she had to and she knew it. She slammed the door really hard, and there it was; the headache only she could create. Itachi was outside the door to tell her everything she needed to know. She mumbled something and her jade-coloured eyes told him stay quiet. She needed to hit something and unfortunately for Kisame, he walked by her and was on the way to say something when he got a chakra loaded kick that broke a few of his ribs._

"_What the hell Sakura, what was that for?" Kisame asked as Itachi held back a dry chuckle._

"_Humph…" was the answer he got as she walked to her room._

_End of flashback_

Sakura almost started to laugh at this, but that didn't mean she wanted to go to a school in the hidden village of leaf. Two days after the incident whit Kisame she leaved the country of snow walking to the country of fire. There were only a few miles left and before she knew it she was at the gates of Konoha.

Sakura saw the hokage-tower and started to run there, she wanted this over with so she could go home. She walked in to the tower and she asked the receptionist where the hokage were.

She found the right door, knocked a little and then went in.

"Ehum.. Hello" she said.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" a blond woman whit big breasts said smiling at the pink haired girl.

"I would like to start in the ninja school here" Sakura said

"Oh really, how nice. How come?" the blonde asked.

"My.." she had to think, she couldn't really say that the leader of the origination filled whit missing-nins, had told her to apply "…parents told me to go here to get the best education" she continued.

"Is that so, well then tell me your name and age I'll se what I can do." The hokage smiled at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura and I'm sixteen" Sakura smiled at the woman, who only nodded.

"Because you are so old I can't send you to the academy, I'll get Iruka-san here and you will do some tests." Sakura nodded and sat down in one of the chairs as the hokage asked someone to get Iruka. A few seconds later a man whit dark hair and a big scar on the nose, was standing in front of the hokage.

"Tsunade-sama" Tsunade pointed at the girl and Iruka turned around to look at her.

"Hello, I'm Iruka and I guess you are Sakura-san"

"Yes I am" she smiled, even tough she didn't like the –san. He continued.

"you have two hours to make these four tests and before we starts whit those I would like to se you make a clone and turn it to the hokage" Sakura nodded and mad a clone, no words uttered and it looked just her a few seconds later it looked like the hokage. Both Iruka and Tsunade nodded as the clone disappeared.

"What are the tests on?" Sakura asked.

"Some history, nin-jutsus, tai-jutsu and the ninja rules," Iruka answer giving her ten papers and a pen. "You've got 2 hours from now"

Sakura looked at him, and then made her self comfy on the floor starting with the tests.

Itachi had told her about Konhagakures history the day after she'd hit Kisame, poor Kisame she hadn't meant to hit him but she hadn't said sorry either. The nin-jutsu and tai-jutsu-tests was easy, a lot of those things had they learnt her before Itachi came to the origination. The only things she had trouble whit was the rules, she'd lived whit missing-nins since she was little. That test took her the longest time to do but she was done 15 minutes before the deadline.

"Here you go, Iruka-san" she smiled at him and the man took the tests and started to correct them, he was done two hours later. Tsunade and Sakura had played poker mean times, Sakura won every round and when Iruka made it clear that the tests was done both of the women's looked up at him and glared.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san you passed all the tests highest points were on the nin-jutsu and the lowest on the rules, but you made it. Congratulations you are now a ninja of Konoha." He smiled at her. She smirked and nodded.

"Then get Kakashi here. Because you have to fight with some one to. Iruka will you get him to training ground 3? Thank you" she said as Iruka nodded and disappeared. "Let's go" Tsunade continued.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama" Sakura smiled at the hokage as they started to walk towards the training grounds. On the way there she got a forehead-protector whit the leaf symbol. It reminded her of Itachi, she smiled.

When they got there it was three persons who looked at her and Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, you called us" one of them said. He had silver hair and a mask on the lower part of the face and his left eye was under his forehead-protector. She guessed he was the famous copy nin, Hatake Kakashi.

"Mostly I wanted you to come, Kakashi, but it's good that the rest of the team also is here." She answer him. "Sakura, why don't you introduce your self," she continued. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, 16 years old and from this day and on a Konoha ninja" she smiled at the boys. "But who are you?" she asked them.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, jounin and team leader for team 7" Kakashi said smiling at her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, also 16 and I loves ramen." A blond boy, whit blue eyes said loudly smiling at her. He reminded her about Deidara.

'He must be the kyuubi boy, that Kisame talked about' Sakura taught as the raven haired boy started to talk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen" his dark eyes scanned her and she didn't like the look he gave her after scanning her up and down.

'He's an Uchiha, how nice' she tried hard not to make one of Itachi's infamous chuckles.

"Kakashi you will fight her and if she is good enough she is the new member in your team"

They all nodded as Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the field to watch the fight and Tsunade followed them.

"Shall we start then?" Kakashi asked pulling out an orange book, the 'icha icha paradise'.

"I think you should put that book away, it might get hurt" she smiled as she picked out some kunais.

"I don't think so" he said calmly.

'He underestimate me' she smirked, and started throwing kunais at Kakashi, but she didn't ain for him yet. A kunai made it way through the front of the book and then it exploded. Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade knew that that was stupid, because now he was pissed.

"Didn't I warn you" Sakura teased him, still smirking. Sakura felt that he was pissed and he pulled up the forehead-protector and reviled his sharingan, she had trained with Itachi for some years now and knew exactly how to win over it. After that the match started for real.

Kakashi (and Tsunade) was amazed by her chakra control and even whit the sharingan he had trouble to win over her.

Sakura had barely any chakra left as she saw Kakashi run towards her; she had to end this quickly or else Kakashi would win. She made a jump, did some seals Itachi had learned her and mixed it whit a jutsu Deidara had taught her. Kakashi had chidori in his hand and leapt towards her, he didn't notice the exploding fireballs that were coming at him, and there were mist all over the field. The boys and the hokage herd some explosions and the mist cleared. In the middle of the field ((that was completely smashed)) Sakura was standing whit a smile as she helped Kakashi out of the hole she had made for him to fall into.

The watchers ran out on the field to se if the fighters were ok. When thy came closer they herd Sakura say

"Sorry for your book, but you underestimated me"

"… You are right about that, but you'll have to by me a new book"

"I promise you, as soon as possible" she laugh.

Tsunade came there first so she looked at Kakashis wounds.

"That was a hell of a fight" she said "is she in?"

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke say hello to your new team mate" Kakashi said to the two teenage boys who was now standing next to Tsunade. She was done healing him and turned to Sakura.

"You are now a part of team seven" Tsunade smiled at the girl. "Do you have any wounds?"

"Yeah.. He made a nice cut over my stomach'" she pulled up her red top and on her flat stomach there was a deep cut. Tsunade healed it quick and then excused her self and disappeared.

"Welcome in to the team" the kyuubi-boy shouted and hugged her. "Wanna come for some ramen, Kakashis treat" she smiled and nodded while Kakashi made a deep suck as they started to walk towards the ramen-place.

That night she spent on Kakashis sofa, and next morning she even managed to get him to Tsunade's office in time.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for my bad spelling and bad gramar. I'm relly tierd i'ts like 1 A.M and I needs to sleep... Me and Kaka-chan says god night and please rewiew**

**Su**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is chapter two and still I own nothing more than my mind ...**

**Chap. 2 **

"I have a mission for team 7, I know you should do some training but it's kind of urgent and I wanted to send you" Tsunade said to the team, "you are going to the hidden village of stone"

'That's were Deidara are from' Sakura thought, as the others nodded.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked excited

"You're going to protect a young boy who is the new leader of the stone's biggest clan, his parents are here in work and they wanted him to return home safely. They know it's dangerous for him here" once again they nodded and through the door came 3 people, two older and a boy whit dark hair and yellow eyes.

"Thank you for protecting, Mikui." The woman said smiling softly, her blue eyes looking directly at Sakura. Sakura had met her before, at least Sakura tough so and she recognised the man too.

"Mom, I don't need protection. I'm a ninja and I know how to protect my self" the boy complained.

"We know you do but this is safer and we do not want to see you dead." The man said to his son.

"You're getting four of Konoha's best ninjas" Tsunade said smiling at the boy. The boy looked at the four ninjas and his mom asked them to introduce them self.

"I'm the team leader, Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi smiled at them and Naruto continued

"Uzumaki Naruto" he also smiled, next up was Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke" he looked bored and the boy interrupted before Sakura could say something.

"You're only three; didn't the hokage say you were four?" Sakura just smiled, but her chakra told the others she was mad.

"I'm the fourth, Haruno Sakura" she told him, whishing she could throw a few kunais in his troth. He just looked at her and then said "a girl? You're sending a girl to protect me?" he started to laugh, and Sakura loosed her temper, one second later he was pushed to the wall.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted. She let go and went back to her place next to Sasuke. But said low enough for Mikui to hear;

"And you call your self a ninja" then she smiled at Kakashi "sorry" Kakashi nodded.

Mikui did now stand next to his mom again, glaring at Sakura. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Mom, she's going to kill me. I don't want her to be on this team" Mikui said.

"She won't kill you if you don't disrespect her like that" his father said before his mother could say something. Sakura smiled and nodded, she was pleased.

"Haven't I seen you before" the woman looked at Sakura, "back home I mean, I think I saw you whit two young men, one of them had read hair and the other one looked feminine, bond long hair."

'Crap' Sakura thought but before she could say anything the woman continued

"All three of you had Akatsuki-robes and the blond one was from our village, Deidara." Her husband continued "sad story, he killed almost the whole village and then he became a missing-nin." They all looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about, I've never been in your village" Sakura lied, she, Sasori and Deidara had been there last summer to do a quick job.

"I would like if you don't accuse any of our ninjas to be connected to the akatsukis in any way." Tsunade said coldly. Kakashi took this moment of silence to tell the ninjas, and the boy where and when they should meet. "one hour, the south gate and don't be late" Naruto started to laugh at this while Sasuke said whit a smirk; "We should tell you that" then the four ninjas disappeared and Tsunade smiled at the family who walked out of her office.

One hour later the family, Naruto and Sasuke was standing at the south gate, waiting for the jounin and the kunoichi. Ten minutes later they saw Kakashi and Sakura coming, while they were talking and laughing.

"YOU ARE LATE!!" the blonde kyuubi-boy shouted to his sensei and new team mate.

"Shut up dobe, they are only 10 minutes late."

"Stop calling me that, teme"

"Only 10 minutes?" Mikui asked.

"Yup, he uses to be three, four hours late. I guess Sakura makes him faster." Sasuke smirked.

"Mikui-san say bye to your parents, because we needs to go" Kakashi said, pulling out his new 'icha icha paradise'.

"That's the reason we're late" Sakura said smiling and pointing at the book.

"So you bought him a new 'icha icha' book" Naruto asked Sakura. She nodded and Mikui came back to the ninjas.

"Let's leave" was all Kakashi said as the five ninjas started to move out of Konoha, towards Mikui's home village.

Later that night the five ninjas made a camp in the forests. Mikui glared at Sakura the whole time. Sasuke and Naruto made a fire and started making food, fish.

"Hey sensei, how are we gonna sleep?" Naruto asked taking his eyes of the fish.

"Dobe, like always. With your eyes closed" Sasuke smirked, Sakura giggled and Mikui still glared at her.

"Teme, I wanted to know whose sharing tent with whom?" Naruto turned his head to Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Hn.. I guess you share, as always and Sakura you'll get your own" he said whit out looking up "and Mikui, you'll share with me then"

"Why is she getting her own tent?" Mikui asked the silver-haired ninja.

"'cause she's a girl" Kakashi smiled. At that statement the girl smirked. The boy just glared at her, he didn't like her and Sakura knew why.

'One, cause I'm a girl' **'Two, you Deidara and Sasori killed his best friends, with him watching, just to se his face.' **Inner Sakura continued laughing 'yeah… it was fun even though it was their parents we were after' Sakura was having a missing moment. She missed her friends, even that bitchy Leader-sama, he was fun to annoy.

After the food the put up two tents.

"Sakura, why haven't you put up a tent?" the blonde kyuubi-boy asked her.

"I ... Don't like tents so much, they kind of freak me out" she made a face, Naruto sat down in front of her.

"Why?"

"I really don't know, but I'm more for staying at inn's if available or just sitting out. I think it's my best friends fault, he scared me when I was small" she smiled at Naruto. 'He is kinda cute...' **'NO JUST LOUD AND ANNOYING!!'** 'Like you then' **'…'**

"Well, Night Sakura!" Naruto shouted, walking towards the tent he and Sasuke shared.

"Night, boys" Sakura said

"Hn…"

"Good night, Sakura. Want me to take the first watch?"

"Naa, I'll be fine Kakashi, night Mikui" all she herd was some mumbling. She jumped up in a tree to get a better look of the place. It was a nice spot, and she couldn't feel any danger witch made it even more beautiful. She started to fell in a slumber, still noticing every movement in the forest; she wasn't an Akatsuki for nothing.

3 hours later she woke Kakashi up. He's turn to watch, but she still sat in that tree.

She had the last shift to and while she was humming on a song she made pancakes.

The next morning she woke them up with breakfast and they were of one hour later.

* * *

**A/N: I'm tierd and still hungry -.-'' well while I'm of to find some thing to eat you can press the lilac buttom werre it stands 'go' and leave me a review. Tankies!!**

**Su - tha pink bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 people!! I dedicate it to my best friend: Neko-chan (known as Truthlost)**

**The disclaimer is still true: I own nothing more than a crazy, perverted brain.**

**-:mouhahahahahahahaah:- -:keeps on laughing evilly:- **

**

* * *

Chap 3. **

"Are we there yet?" the blond boy asked.

"No, Dobe. We just left" the raven haired boy answered slightly annoyed.

-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked again. The 147'th time if Sakura counted it right.

"No Naruto. You asked that for five minutes ago" Sakura was starting to get annoyed

-

"Are we there yet, I want ramen?" now Naruto was far to annoying for both of his team mates

"NO" Sakura and Sasuke shouted

-

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the millionth time

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said "we are not there yet" the other three persons watched the boys arguing.

"Are they always like this?" Mikui asked the silver haired man.

"Yes…" Kakashi was reading his perverted book. Ten minutes later the boys were still fighting.

"SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU!!!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING" the pink haired woman shouted at them "We are there now so please shut up" she continued with a softer voice. Sasuke and Naruto looked afraid and so did Mikui, the only one who wasn't surprised were Kakashi.

"S-sorry Sakura" Naruto said. She just ignored them and walked out of the forest.

"Finally, we are here" all boys followed her and saw a beautiful sight. It was sunset and the town they were looking at glittered in gold.

"Beautiful" said Naruto

"Welcome to my home" Mikui said smiling at the ninjas. They all followed him moving towards his house and people in the village looked at them, smiling, waiving and telling Mikui welcome back. One little girl ran up to Sakura and asked "excuse me miss"

"Yes" Sakura looked at the girl.

"Are you also a ninja?"

Sakura smiled "yes I am. But they call it a kunoichi when there is a girl"

"That just so cool. Are you as strong as Mikui?"

"Yes I am, honestly I'm stronger than him." the girl watched Sakura with big eyes

"Wow… here is not girls aloud to become a ninja" the girl looked sad.

"That's just mean, but it's good too" Sakura smiled at the girl.

"Why's that?"

"Well, being a ninja means that you get hurt almost every day and you might even die. You have to risk your life for the sake of your village and it is really dangerous"

"But ninjas protect us" the girl looked at Sakura

"I know honey, but they are risking there life to protect you" Sakura smiled

"That's cool too… why did you become a ninja"

"I don't know… I've lived whit ninjas all my life and been trained since I was three years old" Sakura smiled as Mikui said "Hasu let Sakura get some rest now" Hasu nodded and said a small bye to Sakura who followed Mikui and her team mates to get some food and sleep.

**

* * *

'How nice… I remember this place' Sakura thought as she started to giggle. The group had just walked past the place were she Sasori and Deidara had killed Mikui's best friend. **

"What are you laughing about" Mikui asked angry.

"Nothing really… just a memory" she smiled at him and Mikui tried not to kill her, not that he would be able to kill her, she was strong. He had to admit that.

"Mikui were are we supposed to sleep?" Konoha's loudest ninja said "and when's dinner?"

"guest rooms and there is the kitchen, why don't we let our dear Sakura make the food" he shot her a glare and she just kept smiling.

"of course I'll make you dinner, only 'cause I'm the only girl here and that makes me weak and very good at cooking" she said sarcasm dripping of every word. Kakashi sweet dropped

"As long as you don't decide on poisoning us" Sakura muttered a few insults towards the men and walked out in the kitchen.

'Why the hell do I have to do this?' **'you're a girl remember'** 'I so want to kill them… but leader-sama told us to not kill any one' **'correction; he told YOU to not kill any one'** 'then you'll kill them?' **'No! I'm you remember'** 'then what's up with all this he-told-you-not-me-shit you're talking 'bout?' **'…you're burning the rice'**

"Shit, but they'll have to eat it any ways" Sakura smirked as she called on the boys to eat.

They all sat down at the table and ate in silence, well almost silence since Sasuke and Naruto was throwing insults at each other. Sakura and Mikui did keep silent but were throwing glares at the other, both wanting to kill the other. And poor Kakashi was in the middle of this trying to read his perverted book.  
After the dinner Mikui showed them the guest room. There were four beds in the room, all having read sheets. The walls were white and it felt cold, Sakura shivered as she sat down at the bed closest to the wall furthest away from the door. She dropped her bag on the floor as her three team mates made there selves at home.

"Don't you like it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking concerned.

"Well… its okay" she smiled while thinking 'since when does he have the right to call me Sakura-chan?'

"If that's all I'm going to leave you here and go to my own room and sleep" Mikui yawned walking away.

"Well Mikui, there is one more thing" Mikui slowly walked back at the silver haired ninjas call. "We will probably leave before you wakes up, just so you know" Mikui nodded and left.

The three teenagers nodded at Kakashi and he put the light out.

"Night sensei, teme, Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbled.

"Night boys" Sakura faded away to Sasuke's 'dobe' and Kakashis 'don't you even start'

**

* * *

Kakashi woke them up way too early to Sakura's liking. While mumbling things about stupid men's she got dressed and walked out of the building, catching an apple on the way. While waiting for her team one of Deidaras clay-birds showed up with a message. It read; **

_Dear Sakura!  
__We are very proud over you and will expecting you to become a genin soon, un.  
__Leader hasn't complained about headache since you left… we all miss you, even though Mr. Ice block don't emit it, un._

_Love Deidara_

_Ps. This note will explode in 15 seconds, so please move …we don't want you hurt, un._

Sakura quickly dropped the note and moved back as it exploded. Sakura was smiling as Naruto came out shouting "Sakura-chan are you okay? we heard an explosion!"

"yhea… I'm just fine. It was a note from my parents" Sakura had a hard time to not laugh at this; she slowly started to wonder who would be who in that family. 'Deidara is the mom and I guess Leader-sama has to be the father' **'what about Kisame then?** Inner asked 'Kisame has to be the overprotecting big brother right?!' loosing her self in thoughts as team 7 started to move back to Konohagakure. After a few hours running they stopped to get something to eat, and Sakura was now done with the 'family-tree' she had created.

It looked like this;

Leader: father  
Deidara: Mother  
Kisame: overprotecting big brother  
Sasori: cute little brother or cousin  
Hidan: _very_ religious cousin  
Kakuzu: money-addicted uncle  
Zetsu: aunt who loves eating people and has a green thumb  
Itachi: she didn't know where to put him, as a brother maybe, or something deeper…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" she woke up from her thoughts with Naruto's hands waiving in front of her, at instinct she hit him in the stomach.

"Don't scare me like that"

"you've been spacing out for thirty minutes now" Sasuke said coldly "it will get you killed"

"Gomen" Sakura said smiling, not showing any regrets at al.

"Let's move" and that was all Kakashi needed to say before all of them were following him, masking their chakra as good as they could. The only ones who had mastered it completely were Sakura and Kakashi, but not even Kakashi's masking wasn't perfect. Growing up with S-class criminals really had its fortunes.

**

* * *

A/N: -:still laughing:- -:hahaha-ha:- There, I'm done. Well what did ya think? **

**Please Review (and that goes for you to Neko-chan)**

**Su – tha pink bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** There we go… chapter 4. I'm going to try and update at least once a month.**

**And in the last chapter… I didn't forget Tobi. I left him out… 'Cause I don't feel like having him in it too… **

**Now my dearest reader I have to tell you something… all I own are my perverted and crazy brain… So no I do NOT own Naruto.**

**

* * *

****Chap. 4**

Back in Konoha Kakashi left the three teenagers to report to the hokage.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme wanna come for ramen. My treat" the blond kyuubi container smiled.

"Hm… okay" Sakura smiled.

"Hn…" Sasuke said following Naruto and Sakura.

'wow, he sounded just like Itachi' **'yhea… you so miss him'** 'n-no I don't'** 'don't lie to yourself'** '… that would mean you also misses him' Sakura smirked as inner stuck out her tongue.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto saw his girlfriend and ran to her.

Sakura looked at the girl who was hugging Naruto. She was blond and blue-eyed, just like him and she had a nice body covered with a blue summer-dress.

"Ino-chan meet my new team mate, Sakura-chan" Naruto pointed at Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura. I'm Ino and this is Hinata." Ino made a move to her friend. Sakura hadn't noticed the shy girl before.

"Hi, Ino and Hinata" Sakura smiled at them.

"H-hello, S-Sakura" Hinata shuttered. "H-hello Sasuke-kun" she smiled at him.

"Hello Hinata-chan" Sasuke said.

"D-did the mission go well?" she asked him. He only nodded as an answer.

"They are together even if you can't see that." Ino whispered at the pink-haired girl.

"Oh… how sweet." She smiled.

"Ey, ey. Teme take Hinata with you, come on Ino-chan. We're going to get some ramen" he grinned his fox-grin, as he pulled the blond girl with him. Sakura laughed and followed them as Sasuke took Hinata's hand and led her to the ramen bar.

**XxXxX**

"So how long have you been together?" Sakura asked her new friends.

"Me and Naruto have been together in four months, while Hinata and Sasuke has been on it for two and a half months." Ino smiled.

"Wow… that's long"

"h-how a-about you?" Hinata asked quietly

"Hm… I don't know… I guess I don't have a boyfriend, at least I don't think so" Sakura answered.

"Don't think so? Girl you got to know" Ino said before kissing her boyfriend. "I have to leave. See you around" she left.

"We have to go to." Sasuke said looking at Hinata.

"See you tomorrow" Sasuke said taking his girlfriends hand and walked out of the ramen-place.

"Bye" Sakura waved. "I have to talk to the hokage… bye Naruto see you tomorrow" she left Naruto alone.

"Bye Sakura-chan! One more, old man" he said finishing his 9th bowl of ramen.

**XxXxX**

After a talk with the hokage, Sakura got the key to her new apartment. On the way to her new home she stopped at a grocery-shop to by some food.

She walked in trough the door, and went straight to the kitchen to put the food in the refrigerator.

"Welcome home cherry blossom" a voice said and Sakura turned around to see Itachi.

"Don't scare me like that!" she threw a kunai at him, he easily catch it. He looked amused.

"Your little brother is nicer you know." She turned back to the refrigerator and put some milk in.

"He is, is he?"

"He has a girlfriend. She is kind of pretty to. A Hyuuga." she took one of the apples she had bought and started eating it.

"So you think I should get a girlfriend?" he asked

"I-I d-didn't say that." A blush crept up at her checks.

"You look cute like that" Itachi were now right in front of her cupping her chin. She blushed deeply as he smirked. He leaned forwards, his nose almost touching hers. "leader-sama wants a report in three days" he whispered and in a poof of smoke he was gone.

Sakura was in a complete chock, and when she realised he wasn't there any more she cursed him. "Damn you Itachi, why the hell do you act like that, baka…"

**XxXxX**

Hundred miles away Itachi sneezed.

"You aren't getting sick are you?" Kisame asked his companion.

Itachi glared at the shark-man "…no…"

**XxXxX**

"Here are the papers, if you sign them you'll be participating in the genin exams." Kakashi smiled at his students.

"Okay" Sakura answered as she took one of the papers and started reading it through.

"I'll sign it now!!" Naruto shouted taking his paper and signing it, before reading it.

"Dobe…" Sasuke read his through to.

Sakura signed hers and smiled. "There you go"

Sasuke gave his to Kakashi without saying a word.

"Good, the exams starts tomorrow morning 8 o'clock, don't be late." Kakashi smiled and puffed away.

"Don't be late he says… he is the one who comes late" Naruto mumbled.

"So… you wanna spar?" Sakura asked the boys. They nodded. Sakura followed them to the training-ground. As they walked in on it they saw four other persons.

"NEJI!" Naruto shouted, to a boy with pearl eyes and long brown hair. 'A Hyuuga, like Sasuke's girlfriend' Sakura thought to her self, as inner made a note.

"Hello Naruto" Neji said. As they started to talk Sakura checked out the other three persons, and made inner Sakura do notes about them all. Sakura first laid eyes on a brown headed girl; her hair was made like buns. Her eyes were brown and she seemed good with weapons. Then Sakura saw two men, or more like one man and one boy, in green spandex. The older were jounin, like Kakashi-sensei. The younger were like a copy of the older, same horrible haircut.

"Hey guys, I guess you haven't met Sakura-chan yet" Naruto stated as he dragged Sakura to meet the group.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura and the new member of team 7" Sakura smiled.

"Aha.. So that's you. Hinata-sama mentioned a pink-haired girl that she met."

"Yup that's me. Nice meting you…"

"Hyuuga Neji" Sakura nodded and smiled.¨

"Hello Sakura, I'm Tenten" the brown-haired girl held out her hand. Sakura took it.

"Nice meeting you"

"I'm Rock Lee" the younger green-spandex man said. Sakura nodded and looked at the jounin.

"Maito Gai. Eternal rival of Hatake Kakashi." He made his Gai pose and smiled. 'Add 'makes ridiculous poses and have an ugly hair cut.' Sakura thought **'yes, ma'am. He looks ridiculous in that outfit'** inner answered. 'Oh.. And don't forget to mention his and Rock Lee's awful eyebrows' inner nodded.

"So Neji.. Are you participating in the genin-exams this year?"

"Yes, we are. You?"

"Of course" Naruto grinned.

Tenten looked at Sakura and smiled "wanna spar?"

"Yhea, why not" Sakura smiled back as she stood in her fighting position.

"I won't go easy on you" Tenten said.

"I'm not expecting you" Sakura smirked. The five males walked of the training ground to look at the fight.

"Go for it Tenten, you can win!!" Lee shouted.

"You shouldn't be so shore about that." Sasuke stated.

"You say Tenten is weak?" Lee asked the Uchiha.

"No, I'm telling you that Sakura is strong" the raven haired boy turned his head to look at the match.

"She even beat Kakashi-sensei" Naruto stated. Gai were now really interested of the game, he didn't know many that had actually beaten the copy-nin.

**XxXxX**

Out on the field Sakura dogged Tenten's weapons. It was hard since it came so many at the same time, but she managed. Sakura threw a few kunais at Tenten, but they got reflected.

'I have to have hand on hand combat or make an illusion on her. I'll start with the hand-on-hand-combat and if that don't work I'll lay the illusion technique Itachi learned me.'

Sakura moved closer and made three clones on the way. When she got close enough she hit Tenten in the stomach, Tenten went straight in to Sakuras trap. First Tenten got hit in the stomach, then in the back. That made her chough up some blood and then se was trapped in an illusion. The illusion was played on Tenten's greatest fear and the worst thing that had happened in her life. Sakura let Tenten suffer in four minutes before she dispelled it.

"h-how d-did yo-you know?" Tenten whispered with teary eyes.

"I don't… that's the thing with this jutsu… it plays on your greatest fears with out the one who cast it knowing." Sakura smiled and helped Tenten up. "Let's go to the boys" Tenten nodded and they walked back to the boys.

"Tenten, what happened?" Lee asked with concern as he saw Tenten's eyes.

"N-nothing… only an illusion" Tenten dried her tears and forced a smile.

"Sorry Tenten…" Sakura apologised.

"It's okay… you are a good fighter" Tenten smiled at Sakura. Sakura looked up at the sky, it was getting late.

"I got to go… sorry guys" Sakura smiled and ran to her apartment.

**

* * *

****A/N: Donne… I'm starting on next chapter right now. While I'm writing next chapter… please make me happy with reviews… lots of, lots of wonderful reviews.**

**Suzuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay… this is based on the chunin exams in the manga… so I wont explain it so detailed. Just so you know and I still don't own anything… more than my candy and that damn French I ****have to do! I hate French ((no offends to French-people, I have nothing against you… just the langue .'')) My French teacher is mean… **

**

* * *

Chap 5**

Sakura woke up at 6:37 the morning after her fight with Tenten. She jumped in the shower and when she was ready she noticed she only had 15 minutes before the exam started so she quickly made a sandwich. She ate her sandwich on her way to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke" she smiled at the boys. They had decided to meet at Naruto's since Sakura didn't know where the academy is.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled while the Uchiha boy only 'hned' at her. She followed them to the academy and as they walked towards the room they saw a lot of ninjas just sanding there and staring at the wall. Sakura felt the genjutsu.

"Don't look at the wall or you'll be standing like that too" She lowered her eyes to the floor; the both boys did the same. Finally they were at the door to the exam-room.

"We are here" Naruto said loudly. Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled as the both boys pushed the door open to revile a room filled with ninjas from different villages. Sakura guessed on at least 60 teams.

"Wow…" Sakura whispered. They saw Neji and his team.

"Hey Neji, have you seen anyone interesting?" Sasuke asked him.

"There are a few strong people here" Neji answered. Tenten and Sakura started to talk about the other people as well; they had both laid eyes on a really cute boy from stone.

"Sorry to destroy your nice little talking moment but its time to start the first exam" a voice said from the door. Everybody looked towards the door. There were at least 25 ninjas and almost every one of them was smirking.

"I'm Morino Ibiki" the man in the front said "and I'll led this exam"

**XxXxX**

"Now start" Ibiki said and everyone in the class room turned the paper over.

'A test? The only thing hard was the rules, but with Hidan's technique I'll be able to help Naruto' Sakura smirked. She was at the back of the room while Naruto and Sasuke were at the front, but on different sides. She made some seals really fast and then

'Naruto can you hear me?'

'Hu? Sakura-chan? I'm going crazy' Naruto thought.

'You're not crazy; it is one of my secret techniques'

'I'm not crazy? Cool. I want ramen'

'Naruto concentrate! I'll give you the answers in twenty minutes, I'll have to answer them first and this is a pretty hard technique'

'Shore Sakura-chan'

With that said Sakura used another jutsu to copy another kids answers. 20 minutes later she handed the answers to Naruto. She knew Sasuke would make it by him self, he had the sharingan. Only 34 teams were left after the first 45 minutes.

"Now its time for the last question. I have one question before I'll ask you that one, are you shore you want to take this question?" Ibiki asked the ninjas in the room.

"What a stupid question" a boy said "of course you want to take it"

"no t is not 'of course' because if you chose to take the question and fails, you'll loose your right to become an genin or anything over that rank, but if you chose to not take it you'll be able to return next year an try again." Ibiki explained. Silence was laid over the room. Sakura raised a brow; there were no way she could have guessed that this would happen.

"The ones who do not want to risk their future please stand up" Ibiki said.

Ten minutes later there were only 20 teams left.

"No one more who wants to leave?" he asked them, they all shook their heads "good, then you pass." Everyone stared at him.

"w-what?" the cute sand-nin asked.

"As I said you all passed, congratulations" Ibiki said before leaving the class room.

Suddenly there was a big boom and a woman were standing in front of them

"Hello kids, I'm Mitarashi Anko your next exam-leader" she smiled at them. Everybody just stared at her. "Oy kids, snap out of it… now follow me to training ground 44 known as the forest of death"

**XxXxX**

"Here you go, miss. You'll take the scroll" the man smiled at Sakura as she picked up an white scroll with the sign of Heaven.

"Okay, let's do this" Naruto smiled.

"Well take gate 7" Sasuke said to the man, who nodded. They walked there silence laid over the three teenagers. They came to the gate, a jounin stood there watching them.

"This is going to be a piece of cake" Naruto said

"Yhea…" Sakura smiled at the blond.

"Dobe" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that, teme!?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up! You're going to make it easy for the other teams to find us you know." Sakura said to the two boys who now were glaring at each other.

The jounin looked at his watch and opened the gates. The three ninjas ran in to the forest, they already had a plan. Sakura used her chakra to locate the nearest team.

""the closest team is one kilometre that way" she pointed to her left. The boys nodded as they changed there path to get to the other team. They came to a clearing and saw two teams fighting. Luck was on their side as Sasuke saw the earth-scroll fall to the ground and roll in to the bushes. The other two teams were to busy fighting to notice the scroll or the other team. Sasuke loaded chakra to his feet and slowly he walked to the bush. He took the scroll and jumped up in to a tree, signalling to his team-mates to leave, they nodded and were of to a sprint. They only stopped one time more, to drink and eat a little. Only 5 hours after the start they reached the tower and walked in to it. The room they entered were large and very cold, not the temperature but it just seemed cold and unfriendly. The only thing there was a big poster. Sakura let the boys open the scrolls. With a poff there were a man standing in front of them.

"Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" he nodded at them, Sasuke just nodded back

"Hi Iruka-san" Sakura smiled at the man. Iruka started to tell them about he poster, the scrolls, the meaning of this test and that the next examination was on the other side of the door, but they had to wait until the five days were over.

"I wish you good luck in the next test; I have to get back to the academy! Bye!" and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A few moments later a man came in to the room and told them to follow him. They walked through a lot of corridors and soon they appeared at a big room with food and couches and a few doors that lead to small rooms, were they should spend the night.

**

* * *

A/N: shorter than usual… but still… I didn't want to start the next part just yet, so I'll do that later… and now I have to continue with the French. Myuu .**

**Suzuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Okay I'm sorry for the late update… my reason you ask? Well I found this RPG called Dragon Fable… and I'm obsessed now. And tired… it is freaking 02:35 am.**

**I'm off to bed… my pillow will say to you that I don't own Naruto. Nighty night. **

**

* * *

Chap. 6**

The four days and 21 hours after team seven arrived were finally to an end. It had been quite hard on them even though they had spent most time just chilling and loading for the third exam. They had done everything they had to before walking out thru a big door, there were not only their team there but also three other teams that had arrived during the latest four days. The doors opened and they walked out to a big arena in witch they saw two other teams, a few jounins and the hokage herself.

'We are only six teams left, Anko did tell us it would be very few teams left after this but I could not even imagine this few would survive' Sakura thought to her self, Inner nodded.

There was silence in the arena. Sakura looked at the other teams. There was one team from the mist, one girl and two boys. All of them had black hair and deep blue eyes except the girl her eyes were a bluish-grey colour. Next there was the sand team. One boy and two girls. They looked like each other; the only difference was that the boy had short dark hair while the girls had long. They all had green eyes. There was one team from stone. The cute boy was there, he had blue hair and matching eyes. His two friends, both boys of course, had sand-coloured hair and dark eyes. They looked like twins. And at last there was another leaf-team. Three boys on this team too. One of them had red-brown hair and yellow eyes, the other one had black hair and ice blue eyes while the third had dark brown hair and deep purple eyes. She also saw Tenten's team; she smiled at the brown haired weapon-master.

"Welcome to the beginning of the last exam. The last hokage would have explained the meaning of this exam to you, but I don't want to do that. I'll let Hayate-san explain the rules for you" Tsunade said to the six teams. A small puff and some smoke appeared in front of the hokage.

"Hokage-sama" the man nodded and turned to face the eighteen ninjas. Sakuras first thought was 'sick' and the explanation was the dark rings under the man's eyes and the fact he coughed a lot. "Hello! My name is -chough- Hayate and I'll be the examiner of round three -chough- Now on to the rules. This is a fight between -chough- two persons. The one who wins will participate -chough- in the real exam. That means this only is an examination.-chough- It is still a fight on death or life. You'll fight until -chough- one of you dies; gives up or I stop the match. So if -chough- you don't want to die, give up." The man looked out over the young ninjas "Anyone who not -chough- want to risk your life please raise your hand."

Two of the ninjas raised their hands, one of the boys from mist and one of the boys from Konoha. Hayate nodded.

"That gives us eight matches. Good, then let's start -chough-"A big board came up. "The first two on this exam is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Meino Matsuki.-chough- The one who weren't called please leave the arena"

When all the ones who were not picked for this match had left there was one of the sand-nin boys there. Not the cute one though. (A/N: I'm skipping this match… not so important, and I'll only mention who Sasuke-kun will fight)

Naruto won this match, the sand-nin was really bad in fighting, next up was Sasuke.

"Could Uchiha Sasuke and Meino Mitsuki -chough- get down here" Hayate said. Sasuke smirked as he walked down to the fighting area.

**XxXxX**

A few fights later only four persons were left. There was Sakura, the girl from mist, the boy from sand and the cute boy from stone. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and one of the sand girls had gotten to the next level.

"Next up is –chough- Haruno Sakura Vs. Kino Kyoko" Hayate declared.

"Good luck Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled at her.

"I'll bet you'll bet her in to a bloody pulp" Tenten grinned at her pink-haired friend

Sakura nodded and jumped own to the arena. She smiled at the mist-nin.

"Fighters start" Hayate said, Kyoko charged forwards with a kunai in her hand. Sakura dodged it easily. Sakura started making some seals and dodged three kunais that Kyoko threw at her. Sakura aimed at Kyoko and threw some exploding fire balls at Kyoko. The poor mist-nin tried to doge, but failed. Sakura started throwing kunais dipped in poison at her. The poison made Kyoko numb and Hayate had to stop the match. Sakura stretched as the medics took the mist-min out of there.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura" Hayate announced.

Sakura walked back to her team were she got a hug from Naruto and one from Tenten. The last match were about to start.

"Toshiba vs. Akami Shiro" Hayate said as the cute sand-nin and the last leaf-nin walked out on the field. The match ended after only five minutes. The winner was the cute sand-nin. "Winner, Toshiba"

"Winners get down here" Hayate said. When the eight winners were standing in front of him Hayate started to explain. "The next matches will -chough- takes place in one week, so you have -chough- one week left to get ready. You need to -chough- show your self from your best side, we'll have important watchers."

**XxXxX**

After the third exam all of team seven was tired, a small goodbye then they all left to go back to their homes. Sakura walked through her door and closed it slowly after her. Her mind was only in one thing; get a warm nice bath. She walked in to the bathroom; it was quite big but still small enough to be cosy. She filled the tub with hot water and a lot of bubble-bath thingy. Sakura smiled as she let her limp body sink into the hot water.

She had been bathing in two hours when she got up to find some food. She entered the kitchen humming to her self.

"What shall I chose?"

'**RAMEN!!!'** inner Sakura shouted at her

"Yhea… that goes fast. I'm tired so let's take ramen then" Sakura smiled and started making ramen. After she had eaten her dinner she walked to her bed and threw her self on it.

"I love beds" she mumbled into the pillow, only a few moments later she fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

Next morning she woke up by loud banging's on her door. She pulled one of Itachi's t-shirts over her head and walked to the door. She had stolen this t-shirt on a challenge from Kisame; they were both kinda drunk at that moment … and let's say that Itachi wasn't too happy to lose his shirt, pants and a pair of boxers. Those had Sakura left in her room in the Akatsuki-layer. One more loud bang echoed.

"What?" Sakura screamed as she pulled the door open. Outside her door the boys of team seven were standing, Naruto grinning his fox grin, Kakashi with his porn and Sasuke with his oh so famous smirk.

"You were later than Kakashi-sensei, so we got here to cheek up on you" Naruto smiled, Sakura looked confused. She looked to her right at the watch… it was one p.m. Sakura was quite shocked at that.

"Oh… come in then" she let the boys in. "ehum.. I'll go change" she was still sleepy and this was too much. Never had she expected that her team mates would come over to wake her up.

Sakura walked out from her bed room only to see the three males go thru her stuff.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" she shouted at them.

"We didn't see any photographs … and we sorta wanted to see pictures on your family, so we started to look for it" Naruto smiled nervously at his female team mate.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU" Sakura looked really pissed. Kakashi, Naruto and even Sasuke looked really scared. They ran out of her apartment.

"See you at the training-grounds" Kakashi said. Sakura started to mumble stuff about men, stupidity and a lot of different ways to kill them. When she finally reached the training-ground she had calmed down a bit. The three males looked at her as she smirked evilly.

"You all owe me Sake… and a lot of that. So to night we'll be going to a bar and before that you all have to come shopping." She looked at the men's faces, they looked pained. "And if you so much as look like you're going to die while shopping… I'll kill you. Got that?" they nodded. "Good, then lets train" Sakura smiled at them.

**XxXxX**

After their shopping round, in _all_ of Konoha's shops Sakura had bought two new skirts, a pair of stilettos and a cut shirt. The boys paid. Just to pain the boys even more she had made them wait at least thirty minutes in every shop, and sometimes she tried stuff on. Sakura had a lot of fun; the boys wished she would have killed them instead. Now they were waiting outside her apartment to take her down to the bar. When she walked out of the apartment they all seared at her, she had a simple fishnet shirt, binding under of course and a black skirt and her boots.

"Do you like it?" she asked and spun around. They nodded and you could see Naruto starting to drool.

"We'll meet Hinata-chan and Ino at the bar, and probably some of the other jounins" Sasuke said as they started to walk to the bar. Sakura nodded. She liked the boy's girlfriends; they were sweet and her first real girlfriends. Deidara didn't act like a girl; most of the time.

When they walked into the pub Ino threw her self at Naruto and Hinata just walked up to Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Aren't they cute?" Sakura whispered to Kakashi who only nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table in the back were all the other jounins were.

"Guys, this is my new student; Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Hi Sakura!" a brown haired woman whit red eyes said to her. A few of the men nodded and there were only two who didn't notice. One of them was Gai-sensei and the other was the woman who they had had to exam-leader at the second test. **'Mitarashi Anko, insane'** inner wrote down. Sakura sat down next to the red-eyed woman and Kakashi followed.

"Hi" Sakura smiled at the woman who had talked to her.

"I'm Kurenai, this is Asuma" she pointed at the man next to her and then continued "the man next to Asuma is Genma then we have Hayate and Izumo. Next to Kakashi we have Anko and Gai."

"Oh…" Sakura looked at the ones round the table.

"Sake was it?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yup, bring it!" Sakura smiled at her sensei. The two boys and their girlfriends st at another table across the room.

"Are you aloud to drink?" Anko asked, she and Gai had finally noticed the two newcomers.

"Don't know don't care." Sakura said as Kakashi came back with four sake bottles and two new cups. He filled the cups and Sakura took one and drowned it quickly. Everybody started to talk about different stuff and a few drinks later Kakashi looked at Sakura, who actually looked quite sober. Sakura reached for another one.

"I think that's quite enough for you my young lady." He said.

'**Enough? What the hell is he talking about?'** inner shouted. 'Yhea… I've grown up with Kisame damn it, he have given me sake as long as I can remember'

"No, I want more" Sakura said sounding completely sober.

"I don't think so" Kakashi said.

"Let the girl have some more, Kakashi. She does sound more sober than you" Kurenai said to Kakashi. Sakura smiled and took the sake.

"Thank you… but don't worry sensei… I'll only have this one 'cause I need some sleep and I have to write my parents" Sakura smiled and drank her sake then she got up said good bye and left for her home.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope the length made up for my late update…**

**Please review and make me start writing chapter 7 instead of spending my nights on Dragon Fable.**

**Suzuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter seven… even though most of the things here seems unnecessary, I promise you, they are needed. I'll start with chapter eight really soon (right now actually) I spent my day with truthLost and she gave me a lot of good ideas for that chapter…**

**And to day my bottle of strawberry-juice will do the disclaimer… only 'cause it's freaking hot (30 degrees Celsius) …**

**Strawberry-juice-bottle: She owns nothing but me… and a perverted brain! **

**Me: now I'll stop babble and let you read the story!**

**

* * *

****Chap. 7**

When Sakura came home she got some paper and a pen and started writing a letter to her 'parents'. Sakura laughed out loud at that.

"I wish I could se their faces when I told 'em 'bout the family three"

'**Tell them in the letter'**

"Smart... And maybe I should invite 'em to the exam"

'**Do that!! I'm shore we'll win!!'** Inner shouted. Sakura started to laugh and walked over to one of the lockers and took out one bottle of sake.

"Let's start" Sakura took a moth full of sake and started to write. It took her a good half hour to write the letter. When she was done she smiled, knowing Deidaras shock as he would read the letter. She decided to send it to the Leader he would at least make the most of the akatsukis to be there when he shared the letter to them. She took the clay-bird she had gotten from Deidara and told it to take the letter to Leader-sama. When the bird disappeared out of the window Sakura went to her bed, sliding out of her clothes and in to Itachi's t-shirt. She smiled and then fell a sleep only to dream of the older Uchiha.

**XxXxX**

In a dark room in the Akatsuki layer the feared Leader got the clay bird Sakura had sent. Reading the small note outside he decided to get the rest of the Akatsukis here. One minute later four persons were standing in the room.

"You wished to se us, Leader-sama" Sasori said.

"Yes, we have a letter from our dear cherry blossom" he answered.

"Tell us what she wants" Kisame said missing his drinking partner.

"I haven't opened it yet, the note told me to get you first…" leader opened the letter and started reading.

"Dearest Leader-sama… and the rest of you morons.  
I've been participating in the chunin-exam and the finals are in six days. I would like it if at least one of you got here to watch me kick ass. BUT If you do come you have to be my family, 'cause that is what I've called you for this few weeks And I've made an family three (I was pretty bored at that moment) here it is:

Leader: father (well dhu!!)  
Deidara: Mother (the most feminine except me)  
Kisame: overprotecting big brother (I'm still mad at you for killing my boyfriend)  
Sasori: cute little brother (so Innocent!!! At least he looks like that.)  
Itachi: Annoying brat (Damn those 'hn-s')

God, I wish I could se your faces, take a picture please! Ohh... and please don't come as the Akatsuki, I mean there is like two thousand ninjas who will be there to watch it.  
I'll see you there… And be nice to my friends (NO KILLING!!!)

Haruno Sakura

Ps. Both the Uchiha-brat (no. 2) and the kyuubi is in it too." Leader looked up to see the four Akatsuki members staring at that letter whit such hate that it almost could be burnt.

"I'll send you four to do this, and she is right we can't just come in like nothing. You'll all dress up like she said. Deidara you are the mom and therefore Kisame, Sasori and the annoying brat will have to listen to you." No one reacted more than Deidaras eye were twitching.

"At least she thinks of us," Sasori said before leaving the others. 'Do I really look that innocent?'

'I-I'm a mother… b-but NO!! I'm too young to take care of kids... I think I'll go to bed… wait she said leader-sama was the father... Oh No… I had sex with Leader-sama' Deidaras eyes where now wide in fears, he ran out of the room.

'He cheated on her; I was just saving her heart. God I need a drink… were did she hide the sake?' Kisame wondered and slowly walked out of the room.

'Annoying brat?!... I'll show her annoying' Itachi smirked and walked out the room. Leader-sama felt the oh so familiar headache coming, she made his head hurt only through a letter. Scary kid she was but interesting, indeed a scary interesting little kunoichi.

**XxXxX**

Sakura woke up early the next morning feeling three different presences in her room. She made no movements to let them notice she was awake.

"Ano... She is still sleeping" she heard Naruto say.

"Shut it dobe or we'll wake her" Sasuke answered his friend.

"What d'ya call me teme" Naruto said.

"Don't destroy Sakuras home" Kakashis calm voice came. The both boys were glaring at each other when they heard;

"Always keep an eye on your opponent." They turned around to see Sakura standing there.

"W-what? But you were in the bed!" Naruto shouted. A small poff was heard and they turned around to se nothing more than Sakuras empty bed.

"A clone, but how?" Sasuke asked no one had noticed any movement from her.

"My secret" she winked at them "now I'm going to take a shower" Sakura took her clothes and walked to the bathroom. After a short but relaxing shower Sakura got dressed and walked out to the boys.

"I'm going to get some brake fast and after that we'll get out of here" she walked in to the kitchen and grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and started making fried eggs.

"So you managed to get Kakashi up this early? How come?" she asked them.

"We're going to learn some new jutsus from both Kakashi and Jiraya" Naruto said.

"Good for you" Sakura smiled and had salt on the eggs, a lot of salt.

"They will teach you too" Sasuke said. "We all need the extra training"

"Yes all three of you would need that" Kakashi said still reading his porn. Sakuras eggs were done so she sat down and started eating.

"How nice, but you are two persons and we are three so how are you going to solve that?" Sakura asked before putting some of the egg in her moth.

'Always right on the point' Kakashi thought "You'll chose one of the jutsus and then you'll get to learn that one" Sakura nodded.

"What if I don't want any one of them?" she asked him, finishing her egg. She raised and took her keys while Kakashi was thinking.

"Then you'll have to ask one of the other ninjas to help you" he said. She nodded and opened her door to let them out. They all sprinted to the training area were they should meet Jiraya.

**XxXxX**

Jiraya were standing at the training area thinking about his old team when he heard a voice shouting.

"Ero-sanin" A blond boy ran up waiving at him.

"Naruto, long time, no see" he smiled at the boy and then looked up at Kakashi, Sasuke and a girl he didn't know, but he liked her forms.

"Hello Kakashi, Sasuke. And who may this lovely woman be?" he smiled at Sakura.

'So that's Oro-chan's old team mate... he's old… and he's flirting with me...yucky' Sakura thought mumbling a 'hi'.

"Is she always this shy?" Jiraya asked

"I'm not shy, you are just too old to flirt with me… moron" she said looking at him, mumbling the last part. Naruto started to laugh and so did Kakashi, Sasuke only smirked. Jiraya looked choked and Sakura looked like nothing had happened.

"W-well… ehum... Now shouldn't we train" Jiraya quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, Sakura listen now" Kakashi said and Sakura looked at him. "I have taught Sasuke the chidori, so we will train on that and Jiraya have taught Naruto the rasengan. So you have those two to learn of." Kakashi said to Sakura. There was silent for a while and then

"No"

"No what?" Kakashi asked his pink-haired student.

"I don't need those techniques" she said to him. All the four males looked at her.

"What? They are really strong" Naruto said.

"I know stronger so, no. I'll go and work on another one" she walked to under a three and sat down and started making seals. Jiraya followed her every movement and when she was done she had a two meters long snake in her knee.

"Ero-sanin!!" Naruto called on his teacher.

"Train on how long you can keep it, I'll go and talk with Sakura." Jiraya said walking to the young girl who were talking to her snake.

"But Draco, I don't wanna do that it's boring and he told me I already knew it good enough"

"I know… sssome one isss coming" Draco said and Sakura looked up to see Jiraya.

"What do you want Jiraya-san?" Sakura asked, petting Draco's head.

"Just wondering who taught you to summon snakes?" Jiraya answered.

"An old friend" she said. "Was that all?"

"No not really, I wonder if you are able to summon anything else."

"Hai, slugs, toads, and eagles too" she smiled. Jiraya nodded.

"So, could I get a name on your old friend?"

"No" she smirked. "But Jiraya-san… I wonder if you could teach me some jutsu and not the rasengan" she smiled at him.

"I never say no to a pretty lady" he smiled at her.

"And stop flirting with me if you would like to have your 'little friend' left" he gulped. Sakura turned to Draco "I guess I'll say bye now" she kissed his head.

"Bye Ssssakura-chan" whit those words Draco disappeared.

"So Jiraya-san teach me something needful" she smiled at him.

"Hai, hai! Let's start then"

**XxXxX**

Team seven used all their free time that week to train. Sakura had mastered one of Jiraya's most powerful jutsu, Sasuke could now do 3 chidori without passing out and Naruto could hold his rasengan for 15 hours 23 minutes and 6 seconds. Kakashi and Jiraya was proud of them all. But Jiraya was not shore about Sakura, one night he had seen her talking to her snake again, asking it about someone. But had stopped asking things when she felt him coming to close. The snake and Sakura looked at each other and the snake disappeared with out a word. Sakura looked at him with a deadly gaze then smiled and walked away, leaving only two empty sake bottles after her. He heard her say 'Don't stick your nose in other peoples business Jiraya-san, it might get you killed some day' before she disappeared in to the darkness. He was suspicious and she knew that.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: There… so tell me how did you like it? **

**On the next chapter; last chunin-exam, meet Sakuras family and who will fight our dear cherry blossom? **

**Review!! Next chapter should be up before I go to Germany (16th June) **

**Suzuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Longest chapter ever (****2 281 words) Next update will take longer since me and truthLost is going to Germany and we comes back the 21****st**** June. This chapter is for her, since se would kill me if she couldn't read it before we leaves.**

**And to day my cloth-pile ****will do the disclaimer:  
Cloth-pile: Suzuki doesn't own Naruto, but she owns Toshiba-kun, us and weird brain.  
Me: thanks I guess… last thing… MY SUMMER VACATION HAS BEGUN!!!!!!  
Cloth-pile: and you have to clean your room! –Smirks-  
Me: -sticks out my tongue- but… that means you will be gone! –Smirks back-**

**

* * *

**

All of team seven was at Sasuke's place, the only reason they weren't at Sakuras apartment was because she still was mad at the boys for going through her stuff. Team Gai, Jiraya, Ino and Hinata were there to. The girls were there to support their boyfriends, Tenten and Lee to support Neji and Jiraya to keep an eye at Sakura. She didn't like his gaze at all she even liked it better when Leader-sama was mad at her, anything would be better than that look he gave her.

"So Sakura, are the boys nice to you?" Ino asked.

"Yes, they are… sweet" Sakura smiled, still slight uncomfortable.

"t-that's g-good" Hinata said, sitting next to Sasuke.

"Ne? Ino-chan you'll come and look tomorrow right?" Naruto asked her holding his arms around her waist.

"Of coarse silly" she giggled, and Sakura was feeling even more uncomfortable. Not because of the two lovers more of the fact that Jiraya still was staring at her. Kakashi came in with three sake bottles and eleven coups.

"I got the sake, don't drink it all up at once" he winked at them. But Sakura, being Sakura took one of the bottles and opened it. Everybody waited for her to pour some up in a coup but instead she just started drinking. They all looked at her.

"Ehum… Sakura… you're not supposed to get wasted." Naruto said to his friend. Sakura continued drinking till there was only like a fourth left.

"I'm not going to be wasted at this and I needed it" she defended her self.

"You are sixteen, you can't hold your liquors that good yet" Jiraya said.

"My big brother has given me sake since I was two… I know I can handle liquor." She smirked at Jiraya who only shrugged.

"Girl, you know you are supposed to be up tomorrow right" Ino said.

"Yes and I know I will get up in time without a hangover." Sakura got up from the floor, emptied the bottle and started to walk out of the room. "Oy, Sasuke I'll go and find some were to sleep"

"Hn…" Sakuras eye started twitching 'damn hn's; damn Uchihas; damn morons' **'before you decide to kill them, find a room.'** 'Hn…' **'Why do you act like the Uchiha brat?!?!!?'** 'I found a room' Sakura walked in to a big room. The only thing there was a bed, a bookshelf and a desk. It was pretty dark and cosy. Sakura was way too excited for tomorrow. Finally she could see her 'family' again. She threw her self on the bed, it was smelling nice… it smelled like… Itachi?

'I'm in Itachi's old room?' **'Sweet'** Sakura smirked and pulled the cover over her, slowly drifting to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Next morning Sakura woke up at dawn, she felt like she was home again. The dark room with its simple furnishing reminded her of home; a part of her wished that the chunin-exams and whole of the Konoha story only was a dream. But she knew better than that. She slowly walked out of the room and down to the living room. She saw Gai, Jiraya and Kakashi there, walking through the room to the kitchen, not even trying to be nice and let them sleep.

Kakashi was the first to wake up, he looked at her, and she completely ignored him. She looked through Sasuke's refrigerator for some food. She found ice-cream in the fridge.

"Yummy" she mumbled, knowing that all three of the males were looking at her.

"So, when are we supposed to be at the stadium?" she asked them, taking a spoon and walked in to the living room again.

"In three hours" Gai answered sleepy. Sakura nodded and continued her breakfast. Thirty minutes later the rest of the teenagers got down, all looking very sleepy. Sakura looked up at them.

"You're out of ice-cream" she said and then walked towards the door. "I'm going out for a while, I'll see you there" she smiled and left them all very confused.

"She ate my ice-cream?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Yes, all of it… not sharing at all" Kakashi said.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten just looked at each other, knowing that Sakura probably only was missing her family. The girls started to make breakfast to the seven boys and them selves.

**XxXxX**

Sakura was sitting outside the stadium waiting for her friends and the akatsukis.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" a loud voice rang threw the crowd of people, she looked up hoping to see Deidara but she only saw her new friends. She forced a smile.

"Hi guys"

"Waiting for your family?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, but if I know them right they will be late… so why don't we go in now" she smiled.

The group walked in, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura walked in to the arena while the others moved up to the bleachers to watch the game.

The contesters were standing in the middle of the arena listening to Hayate's talking. Once the microphone was on and Hayate said: "Welcome to this years exam.-chough-" Everybody got quiet listening to the rest.

"This year we have eight contestants -chough- and only one will win, But -chough- more of that later. The rules are -chough- fight till one of you dies, breaks or I stop -chough- the match. Haruno Sakura and Mika step -chough- forward the rest of you get up there" Hayate pointed at one of the bleachers and when the other had get of the fighting-area he said "Begin!" and the game was on.

**XxXxX**

"Come on! We're already late!" a much stressed Deidara said.

"That was because you had to take so long time to get dressed." Sasori said.

"B-but... I hate dresses!!" Deidara said, he didn't look like Deidara more than his eye-colour. At this moment he had a dress, pink hair and was looking like a woman. Sasori did look like a ten year old boy whit dark hair and Kisame looked like a twenty-year old boy also with dark hair. They had all put a gen-jutsu on them self to disguise them. Itachi was the only one that didn't look like one of the 'Haruno-family'. He still had his dark hair but his eyes were soft grey and not black.

"Look a bar, I'll be right back" Kisame said disappearing.

"Grate, now my oldest son leaves us" Deidara said.

"Calm down _mom_." Sasori said. "Kiro-nii-san will be back in time to meet Sakura-onee-chan"

"I know Sora-kun, but I haven't seen Sakura-chan in so long time" Deidara said to his _'son'_.

"Neither have we Ms. Haruno" Itachi said.

"Aha... Why don't you call me Miaka, Sano-kun" Deidara smiled at Itachi.

"Hai, Miaka-san. Let's go to Sakura-chan" Itachi said.

The small group walked in to the stadium. They heard a big boom and looked down at the fighting-area were Sakura was standing whit a kunai to another girls throat. The girl nodded and Sakura let the kunai go.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura" a voice said in the speakers. All the akatsukis smirked.

**XxXxX**

When Sakura got up to where the other contestants were standing she first saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all smiling at her, well Sasuke smirked. And then she saw something pink and she fell backwards.

"Ow!! Whata hell?" she managed to say,

"Sakura-chan, I've missed you so much" a voice said into her ear.

"You… cho...king… no… air"

"Mom! Sakura-onee-chan needs air." Another voice said. The pink thing removed it self,

"Your right Sora-kun. I'm sorry Saku-chan." Sakura had got up and she saw… her _'mother'_, her _'brother'_ and the _'annoying brat'_.

"Thank you Sora. Hi mom" Sakura smiled at her _'family'_. She walked over to Sasori and hugged him. "You've grown so much" she squeaked.

"Onee-chan!! Stop it." Sasori said pushing Sakura away. He never was one for hugs unless it came from one special person. Sakura hugged her _'mom'_.

"Nice seeing you again, mom. But where is my utterly annoying brother?" Sakura looked around for Kisame, completely ignoring Itachi.

"He found a bar" Deidara said "but your father is here" Deidara pointed towards a dark aura in a corner. Sakura saw her chance to annoy him.

"DADDY!!!" she shouted throwing her self on the dark aura, an 'oomph' were heard.

"Mom, how did you manage to get dad here, he hates people you know" Sakura chirped loudly in to Leaders ear.

Deidara smirked "We dragged him"

"Not gonna say hi to Sano-nii-san?" Sasori asked his _'sister'_

"Right… Hi annoying brat" Sakura had let go of leader-sama who mumbled something about a headache. Sakura had moved closer to the others in the family.

"That isn't the right way to say hi to your boyfriend right, Saku-chan?" Itachi smirked as he saw Sakuras eyes widen and a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She opened her mouth but she got interrupted by Naruto.

"You are Sakuras family?" he pointed at Deidara, Sasori and Leader. "And you are her boyfriend?" he was now pointing at Itachi.

"Yes, we are" Deidara said and Itachi nodded. His arm now around Sakuras petit waist making her blush even more.

"Hey, Sano let her go" a voice said from behind them.

"Kiro-nii-san" Sasori said happily, not that he was happy to see Kisame but a role is a role.

"Kiro" Sakura breathed. Itachi had actually dropped Sakuras waist so she threw her self on Kisame. "Thanks _'bro'_" she whispered to him.

"No prob. Sis" he grinned at her, letting her down.

"I said he would come" Sasori smirked at Deidara who hugged him.

"All of my family! Together again" he said tears in his eyes.

"Mom, don't cry" Sakura said walking over there. "Meet some of my friends instead"

"Hai" Deidara turned to the three males who were looking at their reunion.

"I'm Haruno Miaka, that's my husband Al. this is our youngest son, Sora. Sakura you already know and the one next to Al are the oldest one, Kiro." Deidara smiled at them. "And you are?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, Sakuras teacher. She's really talented" Kakashi smiled at, what he thought, the woman.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I love ramen and I'm going to become the next hokage" he smiled.

"Dobe… I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Shut up both of you!" Sakura glared at her team mates.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked Itachi who was behind Sakura again.

"Me? I'm Sano, Saku-chan's boyfriend" his arms sneaked around her waist again. Sakura put her elbow in his ribs, blushing. Kisame decided to get between his _sister_ and her _boyfriend_.

"Dad I found a really good bar here, let's go. Mom take Sora with you, I guess he needs some sake." He grinned and Sasori nodded.

"I would need some" Sakura mumbled under her breath, both her team mates and her _boyfriend_ heard her. Inner Sakura only nodded, to speechless thanks to Itachi's moving hands on her waist.

"You're not getting any until you are done here" Itachi smirked at his _girlfriend_.

"We are of to that bar" Kisame said. "See ya later sis. Be careful with her Sano, ore else I'll kill you."

"Hn…" Itachi answered.

The four akatsukis left Sakura alone with Itachi and her team mates. **'Don't leave me alone with him'** Inner shouted. Itachi smirked at a glaring Sasuke.

"Come one teme, Neji is still fighting… then it's your turn" Naruto said dragging Sasuke along, Kakashi followed his students reading his little orange book again. Itachi bent down to Sakuras ear whispering "I'm not annoying and maybe I should read that book to get some spice in _it_" he smirked at the really read Sakura. 'Damn Uchiha' **'Yhea... Damn hi… wait, maybe it would get hotter if he started reading icha icha paradise' **'shut it' Sakura got dragged along with Itachi.

**XxXxX**

"Winner Hana Asakura" the voice in the speaker said

"Damn it, Neji lost" Naruto said. They were all standing, looking at the mach.

"To bad" Sakura said. Itachi was standing right behind her.

"Your turn Sasuke-teme"

"Knock 'em dead Uchiha" Sakura smiled.

"Hn…" the younger Uchiha said, still glaring at Itachi. Sasuke got down to the fighting area.

"So… why are you still here?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"I want to see him fight" he whispered to her, then continued "and your next fight of course." Sakura just rolled her eyes at him. The match started and Sasuke was quite much better than the other leaf-ninja. So of course he won, being an Uchiha and all. After him it was Naruto against Toshiba. Unfortunately Naruto lost, not by much but still he lost.

**XxXxX**

It was time for the next mach. Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Right before she jumped down Itachi took her arm holding her close.

"Good luck, my dearest blossom" the he kissed her right on the lips. 'w-what's happening' **'he's kissing us!!'** 'I can feel that' Sakura felt his tongue beg for entrance, and she let him. Her eyes were closed and she felt a blush rise.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at them. Neither one of them could ever imagine Sakura kissing somebody. The kiss ended when both needed air.

"Let's go now Sakura" Sasuke said to the kunoichi.

"C-coming"

"Beat the shit out of him, blossom" Itachi winked at her. No one knew that the other four akatsukis had seen it all. Every one had a different thought,

'If he hurts her I WILL kill him, weather he's an Uchiha or not.' Kisame thought.

'I want to take my Blondie right here and now' Sasori thought as he watched Deidara from the corner of his eye.

'My little girl is grown up' was Deidaras thought.

'My head hurts… she's so annoying' was the only thing in Leaders head.

**

* * *

**

**I'm SORRY for making Sakura look like an alcoholic… it's not what I'm trying to do… it's just that she as grown up with Kisame. T-T**

**On the next chapter: Sasuke's and Sakura's fight.  
Did Itachi kiss her out of love, or just for the fun of it?  
****Who will win the match?**

**See you later  
Suzuki**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 people!! Finally I'm done and I'm back from German. It was pretty fun there, but mostly it was warm (30-32 degrees ****Celsius Every day!!!) **

**IMPORTANT!!!****  
I'm making a ItaSaku play list so I'm in need of songs, please tell me if you know any that fit that couple, everyone who gives me a song will be mentioned and when the play list is done I'll tell you.**

**Ehum… today I'll let my cute phone make the disclaimer:  
Shadow(yes, my phone has a name): she don't own anything…**

**Me: I own you… and me… and my brain and…**

**Shadow: shut it, I think they want to read the chapter in stead of listening to your rambling**

**Me: and my pillow... Hu what'd-ya-say? Stop talking abut unnecessary stuff now shadow. They want to read the chapter. **

**Shadow -sights-**

**

* * *

**

"Begin" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Sakura wasn't shore she wanted to fight him; he was her team mate after all. A kunai landed in front of her.

"You are too weak to win" the youngest Uchiha smirked. He was stupid, no one called Sakura weak.

"Watch it" she said standing behind him. The fight was on. Sasuke let his sharingan show, Sakura just smirked at this. **'Guess he's upset for the ice-cream' **inner said Sakura just nodded and concentrated on the fight.

There had been blood spilled and a lot of weapons thrown. They were both out of weapons now and Sakura saw her chance. To bad Sasuke already had made some seals, Sakura was paralyzed. Sasuke made new seals; Sakura saw it was the chidori. She focused all her chakra into her feet like Sasori had told her once. Sasuke came running with it towards her; she jumped out of the way just as Sasuke would have hit her. A crater was created. Sasuke made his second, after this one he only could make one more. He rushed towards her, chidori in his hand. Sakura managed to doge this one too; she was now standing in the middle of the field. Sasuke made his fire jutsu but Sakura moved. She started making some seals. She was so concentrated on the jutsu she was trying to do, it was the same that she had used against Tenten, that she almost missed to move from Sasuke's third chidori. Luck was on her side, she managed to move a bit but Sasuke hurt her left arm. Now she was pissed. She started doing various seals so fast only Itachi saw what she was going to do. Sakuras eyes never left Sasuke; she had twenty more signs to do when she saw black marks spreading on Sasuke's body. 'Not good! Damn you Orochimaru. You couldn't have Itachi so you go after his brother.' Sakura stopped making the seals. Sasuke fell down panting. Sakura decided to end it quickly. She made some new seals.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha _(Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)_" Sasuke jumped out of the way from the water, but Sakura had already planed that and med new seals.

"Suirō no Jutsu Sakura version _(Water Prison Technique Sakura version)_" Sakura captured Sasuke in the water-cage. Kisame had thought her that one but she had added one thing; in her version the cage got filled with water. A few seconds later she let Sasuke out of it, he had lost his breath.

"Winner Haruno Sakura" Sakura just looked at the unconscious Sasuke. 'Why did he do that?' was all she thought when she got up to Itachi and Kakashi again. Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Neji were there. Sakura ignored them all and walked up to Itachi.

"You saw it" she said coldly, Itachi and Kakashi listened.

"Yes, you are a good fighter Saku-chan." He smiled at her.

"We need to talk. Later." He nodded and disappeared. They would talk later that night with out Kakashi listening. Hinata was sobbing. They had all seen Sasuke's seal.

"How did he get it?" Sakura turned to them. They all looked at her, Hinata was still sobbing now hold closely of Ino. "Tell me! How in hell did Sasuke get one of Orochimaru's cursed seals?"

"You know what it is?" Kakashi asked her, she only nodded. She knew it well; she was there when he created it. Kakashi nodded. "We'll take this in the hospital, Sasuke has to be with us" they all left the arena. No one of them cared about the fact Sakura should be in next fight as well.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke was awake when the whole gang entered his hospital room.

"You got owned" Naruto said grinning to his friend.

"You to" Sasuke answered, he looked at Sakura who looked coldly at him. he glared at her till he noticed some one was sobbing. He looked up and saw Hinata standing next to him, he gave her a hug whispering that it was okay.

"So, how did you get that seal?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her, more like glared at her.

"What did you do to make it show?" the temperature fell 10 degrees in the room.

"I'll tell you that after you tell me how and why you got it." Sakura sat down on the table since all chairs were full. Ino sat in Naruto's lap, Hinata was embraced by Sasuke, and Kakashi was in one chair and Neji in the third. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who nodded at him.

"Okay I'll tell you. Don't tell any one."

"I promise" **'I'll take notes'** inner said. 'Do that'

"I'll take the fast version. Our team has been in these exams earlier. It was me, Naruto and Sai. In the forest we meet Orochimaru. We fought him, I got bitten and he left. I survived it. After the exams Kakashi put a seal on it. One week later I left for sound to find power." Hinata was crying even more now. Sasuke held her closer and continued "I stayed there for one year training to kill my brother. The dobe came to get me and after some convincing I followed him. I haven't used it since I came back but you made it show again. How?"

"You only answered one of my questions" Sakura stated coldly. "Why did he give it to you, and how did you survive?"

"He wants the sharingan and why shouldn't I survived?" Sasuke was confused.

"It's only a 10 chance you survive it, you were lucky. And the answer to how I made it get out is; my jutsu I was going to do" there was silence.

No one noticed the old sannin standing outside the door listening to every word. 'How did she know about that, and what kind of jutsu did she make?" Jiraya didn't like what the girl knows. 'She can become dangerous'

**XxXxX**

Sasuke was aloud to leave the hospital later that night and stay at Naruto's. He wasn't aloud to be by him self.

Sakura walked in to her apartment and went to the kitchen. She jumped when she saw the akatsukis sitting there. She had expected Itachi, not everyone.

"Sakura-chan" Deidara said. They had all dropped the genjutsu.

"Hi" Sakura just stared at them.

"I got you sake" Kisame smiled. Sakura got really happy then. She went to get some papers and handed them to Leader. He nodded and disappeared.

"What did they say?" Itachi asked her and she started to tell them exactly everything.

"Damn Oro-chan. He couldn't get your body so he goes after Sasuke. I mean how stupid isn't that, Sasuke isn't as strong as you" Sakura said looking at Itachi.

"Hn…"

"I hate you Uchihas all you ever say is 'hn'" Sakura said.

"Hn…"

"Stop doing that" she shouted.

"Hn…"

"GHAA…" **'He loves to annoy us' **Itachi just smirked at her. She threw a half full sake bottle at him. Kisame looked so sad when it hit the wall and the sweet liquid ran out of it.

"We have to go, we have a mission tomorrow" Sasori said dragging his blond partner out of the building.

"Don't go too hard on him" Sakura yelled after them.

"I'll go too, I want more sake" Kisame muttered he also disappearing.

"Are you going to stay" Sakura asked Itachi who only nodded. "Want dinner?" Sakura turned to the cupboard taking out some instant-ramen.

"Hn…"

"You really need to get laid" Sakura mumbled under her breath walking over to the oven.

"Think so?" Sakura found her self pushed against the wall, her hands over her head and Itachi's face only millimetres from her own.

"I-I …" she tried to get something out, which was kind of hard since she was fighting a blush. She failed in doing so. Itachi smirked and started to kiss her neck. Sakura's breath hitched. He kissed her on the lips, Sakura let out a soft moan. Itachi took his chance and plunged his tongue in, tasting every inch of her mouth. Her hands got around his neck, as soon as he had let them go. They broke for air but after only a few seconds he kissed her again. Her hands tangled in his dark hair, as the kisses got more passionate he slowly took her to the bed room.

**XxXxX**

The next morning Sakura woke up by a loud bang on her door. She slowly opened her eyes only to stare into a pair of dark onyx ones.

"Morning blossom" he said kissing her. She smiled at him.

"Morning" she let out a yawn and laid down again when another bang was heard. "What the hell" she mumbled, rising her self from the bed. She found a pair of pants and a t-shirt. After pulling it on she walked out to the door. There was another loud bang. She opened the door.

"WHAT?!" she shouted at three poor ninja-boys. Outside her door all of her team were standing. They looked at her not saying a word.

"What do you want, I was asleep" once again she yawned.

"We have a mission so Tsunade sent us to pick you up." Sasuke said. Sakura jumped when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Morning" a soft voice said from behind her.

"Ah… Sano-san. Sorry to wake you up, but Tsunade asked us to get you as quickly as possible." Kakashi apologized to them.

"Oh…" Sakura was fighting a blush "I'll be out in ten minutes, have to shower and eat something first." Her friends nodded and she shut the door.

"I have to leave, Leader expects me." He said before turning her around and kissing her. She nodded and he went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Sakura went in to the kitchen and got her self something to eat. A few seconds later Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Bye, blossom." He kissed her.

"Bye…" Sakura mumbled and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She ate her brake fast and jumped in to the shower. Five minutes later she walked out of her apartment still having wet hair. Outside the house Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto waited for her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked her.

"He went home" she simply stated. The boys nodded and they left for the hokage tower. 'So… are we together now?' Sakura asked her self **'I think so'** inner answered, both very confused on their relationship with Itachi. 'I hope so' **'me to... he's good in the bed' **inner smirked 'yhea… h- he is' **'we aren't virgins any more'** inner cheered 'n-no I guess not' **'Ha, I knew you liked it'** '… shut it, you liked it too' **'yes ma'm and I'm not blushing only thinking about last night'** Sakura felt her blush and Sasuke's eyes staring at her.

'What's up with her?' he asked her self. The four ninjas landed outside Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocked at the door.

"Come in!" a voice said. They all walked in. "good to see you, I have a important mission for you"

**

* * *

****A/N: and there I'll stop it. I really wanted to write a lemon, but I couldn't do it TT  
I know it seams rushed, but hey… it's already chapter 9 and they have known each other a very long time. More of Sakuras past another time.  
Still I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. I got kinda confused during Sakuras talk with her self. Sorry bout the match, I wished I could have made it longer but I'm no good in fighting-scenes. **

**Don't forget the ItaSaku play list!!**

**But I would still love to get a review!!**

**Suzuki**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!! I had a bit of a writers block and we are re-doing my room so that's why this update is so late TT**

**Please don't hit me!!**

**The disclaimer is done by… ME!! I do Not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 10**

_The four ninjas landed outside Tsunade's office. Kakashi knocked at the door._

"_Come in!" a voice said. They all walked in. "good to see you, I have a important mission for you"_

The four ninjas nodded, and listened carefully.

"You're going to Kusagakure. We're forming an alliance with them. You four are going there and give them this scroll. This is an A-ranked mission so you have to be careful." They all nodded. "And when you get to Kusagakure be aware, they do not like outsiders that much."

Tsunade gave them the scroll and waved them of with a small good bye. Outside the hokage tower Kakashi looked at his students, Naruto happy at having an A-ranked mission, Sasuke cold as ever and Sakura a bit absent.

"Ten minutes, the front gates" they all nodded and in a cloud of smoke Kakashi were gone. Sakura followed soon after in a swirl of Sakura petals. Sasuke and Naruto shrugged and left the place rather quickly too.

**XxXxX**

During the trip to Kusagakure there were no incidents at all actually. This made Sakura a bit worried, they were travelling trough enemy country without a good reason, since the country they now were passing thru was not allied with either grass or leaves. But she went with it.

Standing outside the gates to grass the four shinobi's almost gasped. It was really un-friendly.

Itachi and Kisame had been here once, she didn't get a word out of Itachi but Kisame had told her that he never wanted back.

'Now I get why' Sakura thought as a grass ninja came up to them. He was clad in dark clothes and his hair was bright red while his eyes were deep blue. His forehead-protector was around his neck and he had scars in his face. He looked like a human-eating-rapper.

"I'm guessing you are the four ninjas from Konohagakure." He stated and they all nodded. "Follow me"

They followed him to a small building. It was pretty dark and had an overwhelming smell of grass and blood. A few moments later another man came to them. He looked friendlier, black shoulder long hair and dark eyes. Sakura guessed he was middle aged. He had the same clothes as his comrade but he didn't have scars all over his face. That Sakura was happy for.

"I'm Hikoru and I'll be your guide as well as your escort. Before I start the tour would you kindly tell me your names?" he asked.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"And I'm Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Hikoru-sama" Sakura said with a small bow. Even though being raised with criminals she had manners. Before any one could say anything else Naruto's stomach made a growl.

"My, where are my manners. I'm guessing you are hungry." They all nodded.

"RAMEN!!" Naruto shouted only to receive a hit in the head from Sakura.

"Well I was thinking if you would join me, I was on my way home to get lunch. And may I add; my wife is a really good cook." Hikoru said with a small smile.

"That would be lovely" Kakashi said.

"Well then follow me." He said. The four Konoha-nins followed him to a small house. They walked in only to be greeted by a middle aged woman.

"Hikoru-kun, Lunch is- Why didn't you tell me we had guests" she gave her husband a glare. "Nice meeting you. I'm Lishana." She gave a small smile. "And you are?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and this is my team."

"Uzumaki Naruto" He gave his fox-grin as usual.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura gave a small bow before continuing "We are really grateful for your hospitality." She smiled.

"Why don't you all sit down?! I think there is food enough for all of us." Lishana smiled as they all made their way to the table. With out a thought all of the males started to eat.

Sakura hit them all in the head, well she couldn't reach Kakashi and Lishana had hit her husband already.

"I'm so sorry for their lack of manners, I do not know where they got them, or more like didn't get them." She gave a small smile to their hostess.

"It's ok." Lishana said before eating. Sakura looked at her. Her hair was beautiful, long and black with a hint of purple in it. Sakura looked down at the food when her instincts kicked in for a while, she checked it for poison.

"There is no need to do that" Hikoru said with a small smile.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you but it's just a habit." Sakura looked at them.

"No, you didn't offend us. I'm a bit proud though that you at least checked it, you seem to know that we are famous for our poisons and if you weren't here to talk with the Kusakage-"

"We'd be dead" Kakashi finished for him. Hikoru nodded and a pregnant silence laid over them.

"Let's be happy you are Kusakage-sama's guests then" Lishana said with a big smile. The rest of the lunch passed by with a nice conversation.

After the meal Hikoru took them to the Kusakage.

Kakashi knocked on the door to the Kusakage's office.

"Come in" a smooth voice were heard; they all walked in and made a deep bow.

"We are here from Konohagakure to show you our respect and leave you this scroll as a promise from the hokage her self." Kakashi stated. The man sitting in front of them nodded and took the scroll from Kakashi.

"Thank you, and if there are any questions do not be afraid to ask."

"Thank you Kusakage-sama" they all bowed again.

"Before you leave, how long are you planning on staying in grass?" the Kusakage asked them.

"Not long. We are planning on leaving in two days." Kakashi informed him.

"Ok. You are dismissed." He said and they all bowed again and started walking out before a petite voice was heard.

"With all due respect Kusakage-sama, I'm wondering if I could learn more about some of your poisons since that is was grass is known for" Sakura asked him. Kakashi shoot her a glare but she shrugged it of.

"Hmm… You are a smart little girl. But tell me, why should we tell you about our poison and not get anything in return?" he looked at the pink-haired girl with a smirk.

"Who said you should not get anything in return" now it was Sakuras turn to smirk. He nodded as to make her continue. "ME, myself knows a few things a bout poisons. If I could learn more about some of yours I'll give you mi own creation"

"Well miss…"

"Haruno"

"Ah… Miss Haruno, that do seam fare." He called in his secretary before turning back to Sakura. "One of my best Nins will take you to our lab but what you learn in there will be confidential. No one can ever know about the stuff we tell you." Sakura nodded and made a bow.

'Sasori will be so happy' she thought to her self before following her three team mates out. Kakashi was still glaring at her. "What?" she asked him

"What are you doing? It was only leave the scroll and get back."

"But you said we'll be here for two days and I'm just learning… isn't that good?"

"Well … it is but…" Kakashi tailed of not knowing how to reply.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Haruno?" a dark haired woman asked. They hadn't noticed her coming.

"Uhm... Yes, but call me Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Oh… I'm Yue. And I am the poison expert." Yue smiled at them. Sakura nodded "follow me" she led Sakura to another building, and on the way there she told Sakura a bit history. Sakura learnt that this was the first alliance they had made since Rain betrayed them over a hundred years ago. They entered a big room.

"So Yue-san, what will you tell me?" Sakura asked with a big smile.

"I'm going to tell you about three of our poisons and their antidotes" Yue began "Two of them kills while the third paralyzes" Sakura nodded.

**XxXxX**

The following morning they packed up and went to the Kusakage to get a scroll for the hokage. After quick goodbyes to Hikoru and Lishana they left Kusagakure. On the way home they got attacked by some bandits, more problems than that did not occur.

Back at Konoha they went straight for the hokage-tower. After a knock on the door they entered Tsunade's office.

"Team seven. I hope the mission went well." She said.

"It did. The scroll from Kusakage-sama." Kakashi said handing it over. Tsunade read it through.

"I have good news for you three." She said pointing at the three chunins. "First; grass and Konoha is now allied, second; this mission was a test."

"a test?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, a test to show if you three were worthy to become jounin." She smiled. "And guess what?"

"What? What? Tell me!!" Naruto said loudly.

"You made it. Congratulations. From this day and on you are Konoha jounin. Dismissed." After that the four jounins left the office.

"I have to tell Ino-chan." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded he was going to tell Hinata.

"I have to brag for the other senseis" Kakashi said with a smile.

"What about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm... I think I'll write my family" she answered with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating… but my room is getting pretty. **

**I have one question: would you like to know more about Sakuras past? Tell me.**

**School starts 20****th**** august so I'll probably update more when school starts O.o don't ask me why but I think it is because I'm not so lazy when I'm in school.**

**As I said before I'm so sorry for not updating. But please review anyways. I do not care if it is flames because that means some one took his/her time to read my story and that makes me happy.**

**Love Suzuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'll do my disclaimer quick.**

**I do not own it, it's sad but true.**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 11**

"_Dear Deidara…  
__I'm fine and we just returned from another successful mission (this one was in grass… give Sasori the extra letter)  
__Guess what?! When we returned from the mission we were told we were promoted. Can you believe it!!!! I'm a jonin, next up is ANBU!!!  
__I miss you all!!  
__Naruto wanted me to fetch some ramen with the rest of the team and their girlfriends, so I have to go.  
__Tell the bastard (and fishy) I said hi (and Sasuke sends his love)  
__Love Sakura."_ Deidara had finished reading the letter to the others and he passed the small letter to Sasori. "I told you she would become jonin soon, un" he continued with pride in his voice.

"How shouldn't she, she is trained by us after all" Kisame said his big ego swelling "so why did you get a scroll" he said to Sasori who was reading hi scroll.

"She was to grass" he answered like it was obvious.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say 'Hu?'" Kisame said.

"No" Itachi said speaking for the first time since Deidara called them down.

"Grass is famous for its poisons" Sasori explained "she found out about some of their potions and antidotes"

"Aa… well I have some sake to drink, see ya"

"No, we have a mission" Itachi said.

"Damn it"

**XxXxX**

"Sakura-chan, come on, we have to celebrate" the blond kyuubi container shouted to the pink hared girl.

"I'm on my way" she ran downstairs too see a whole bunch of people, there was Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Gai, Naruto and Sasuke of course.

"Let's go" Naruto's girlfriend shouted happily before Naruto dragged her with him to the ramen-bar. The others didn't rush, they were pretty calm actually. After they had found big table and ordered their ramen Kakashi started to talk.

"We'll have a one week vacation at a small inn in The Land of Honey; they have a lovely spa so Tsunade sent us there."

"Ooh... How nice, I've heard about it. Sakura you have to try the honey-bath. I've heard it's really good for your skin" Ino said looking at Sakura.

"A-and try their s-special. It's an m-manicure and the bath and m-massage" Hinata said. Sakura looked as scared as the boys, while Tenten just ate her food.

"Uh… thanks for the tip… I'll… think about it" she said, she had never been a 'girly-girl' the only girl more than she was leader's partner and she wasn't that feminine either. 'I guess Oro-chan was the most feminine person there' **'he was, damn him'** 'I know leaving us like that'

_Flashback_

_Sakura was sleeping in the bed she had shared with her 'dad' when she was really small. Now she usually slept in her own bed but she had had really bad dream and only Orochimaru was able to comfort her when that happened. She was ten and Itachi had been there for two years now, she liked him a lot but Orochimaru was her favourite. That night, while she was sleeping Orochimaru was looking at her from the other side of the room. He considered her like his own daughter; no he loved her like if she was his daughter._

"_I'm sorry Saku-chan, but I have to leave" he mumbled to the sleeping girl. He walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. With that he left her and the Akatsuki base to never return_

_End of flashback_

"Sakura, Sakura" some one was saying.

"Hu?" Sakura answered, then she noticed the others "sorry I kind of spaced out there."

"We noticed" Sasuke said dryly.

"Well I love you too…" Sakura said her words filled with sarcasm.

"What!! Sakura-chan do you love teme? But he has a girlfriend." Naruto looked scared; he was the only one not noticing the sarcasm.

"No… she was sarcastic" Ino answered before kissing him on the cheek. Sakura was really looking scared; Naruto was more stupid than Deidara.

"Phew…"

"And you know she already has a boyfriend" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What?!" Ino shouted

"You have a boyfriend?" Hinata shouted with out shuttering.

"Since when?" Tenten she, also shouting.

Sakura stared at them before mumbling "girls are really weird…"

Neji nodded "we think so too" he got glared at by the three girls.

"So tell us" Ino demanded

"We've been together a while... And you saw him during the exams" Sakura remembered.

"Right. How did you meet?" Tenten asked.

"Well… I barley remember. I was only eight the first time I meet him, but you could say he moved to our town." Sakura said remembering how he came to the Akatsuki base. The smirk Orochimaru had on his lips that night was the scariest thing she'd seen since she meet the akatsukis at the age of four.

"And how did you start dating?" Ino asked. Sakura was thinking a while before answering.

"It sorta just happened." And that was the most honest thing she had said since she came to Konoha. The only reason she was so honest was because she actually had no idea how they got together.

"That's so sweet" Hinata said, she blushed when she realised she said it out loud with out shuttering. Sasuke kissed her on the lips and gave her a small smile. Neji was glaring at Sasuke looking like he wanted to kill him.

"It totality is" Ino said.

**XxXxX**

It was early the next morning and Team 7 was standing at the gate all of them ready to go to the land of honey. It was too early to say anything other than 'morning' 'Hn' 'Yo' or just yawning. They were all tired from the night before; it wasn't so much fun in going up two hours after going to sleep.

"When are we there" Naruto asked around noon, eight hours after leaving Konoha. His voice woke everyone out of their daze.

"Tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"Oh… when is lunch?" he asked again.

"When we stop" the silver-haired ninja said

"Can we stop now?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded and they all stopped and got down to the ground.

They had soon finished their lunch and got back in to the trees and started moving again. They didn't stop until far past nightfall. The night went by fast and soon again were they moving towards the land of honey.

It was evening when they got to the village were they should stay for their vacation.

After checking in at the inn they was staying at they went to the hot springs. They were in the same pool and Naruto decided to get to know Sakura more… Ino had begged him to find out as much as possible about Sakura's boyfriend, he had said no at first but when she threatened him with no sex or ramen he said okay. After they had gotten in to the water Naruto stared ad Sakura for a while.

"What, Naruto? You've been staring at me for a while now and it's pretty hard to relax." Sakura said to the blond.

"Uhm… well… tell me more about your boyfriend. He's name is Sora, right?"

Sakura nodded "what do you want to know…" she wouldn't tell them much but they were after all her team mates and they were starting to grow on her.

"How did you meet?" Naruto asked while Kakashi and Sasuke were listening.

"Uhm…" Sakura mumbled.

_Flashback _

_Sakura was standing next to Orochimaru's leg, waiting for the new guy to come in. all of the akatsukis were in the living room waiting. Leader had told her earlier that she wasn't aloud to go there but she had a nightmare so Orochimaru took her with him._

_Suddenly the door opened and a boy came in._

"_Oro-chan who is that?" Sakura whispered to Orochimaru. He didn't have the time to answer before leader was talking._

"_Uchiha Itachi, I'm guessing this means you took up on our offer" leader said._

_The man nodded before saying "only a fool would say no" Sakura was amazed by his smooth voice. Leader made a sign for them to introduce them self._

"_Hidan" a silver haired guy said._

"_Kakuzu" the male next to Hidan said._

"_Kisame" the shark-looking man said._

"_Zetsu" a big plant with a white and a black side of his face said._

"_I'm Sasori" Sasori made a small bow._

"_Hm… an Uchiha, how nice. I'm Orochimaru" Orochimaru smirked at the young boy. The smirk he had was the scariest thing Sakura ever had seen._

"_Oro-chan you know him?" Sakura asked with a small voice. Orochimaru nodded before telling her to tell Itachi her name._

"_I am Sakura" she gave a big smile._

"_Sakura! Didn't I tell you to stay in your room, it's to late for you to be up now" leader said._

"_I had a nightmare" she stuck her tongue out at him. There was silence._

"_Well Saku-chan. Now that you meet Itachi-san, why don't you go to bed" Sasori said to her._

"_Okay, nighty" she said before walking away. She turned at the door "Itachi-san? You don't look so old… how old are you?" _

"_Thirteen" he said looking at the small girl._

_End of flashback_

"Sakura-chan… hello" Naruto was waiving his hand in front of Sakura.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"An answerer… you kinda spaced out." The kyuubi container said.

"I did?! Sorry. He moved to our town… wait... haven't I already told you this." Sakura looked at them.

"Well, yes but I was hoping for a longer answer" Naruto made his puppy-eyes. Sakura glared at him before hitting him in the head.

"When are we going home?" Sasuke asked Kakashi"

"In a few days." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to bed" Sakura yawned and went up to change.

* * *

**A/N: look… not **_**SO**_** lazy… just almost as lazy. **

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed. 61 reviews!! I'm so happy! I never thought I would get that many -:hugs you all:- So please leave a review!!**

**gymgurl520**

**AkatsukiDreamer**

**Michi-baka**

**XxXxSakuraxXxX  
Bunny123  
ArtemisBlack555  
fallenangel44  
Name  
Gothic Miko Princess  
truthLost  
CraZy-AneH-GiRL  
Kiki Sabakuno  
fallenangel17  
Sblood6  
mistressofmischeif  
Millii  
sandshinobi4eva  
The Assassin of the Night  
MaC Of The Insect People  
milly  
reader-not-a-reviewer  
Chi Ookami  
emogothgirl  
SilverMononoke  
Alanna-Sama  
pyrofreak  
!Kyrria!  
Crazy Neko Girl**  
**Dreamergirl92813  
Cookies321  
xnarutoxrocksx  
****Judging Black Rose  
****Inuyashasmistress25**

**Love Suzuki**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here it is, dedicated to my lovely beta: Bishieluver01.  
And the disclaimer stands as usual: Me. No. Own. Me. Never. Own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chap 12**

Sakura came down to meet the boys for lunch on their 5th day away from Konoha.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled at her.

"Hey… look at my nails! I've never had them this… this…" Sakura couldn't find a word; she liked them a bit but not so much. The guys just stared at her and before any one of them could start saying something Sakura continued "but you really should try the massage. It was wonderful"

"I'm guessing you had a nice morning." Kakashi smiled.

"Sure, if you like that stuff, but it's nothing I'll keep doing." '**Keep the nails, I think Itachi-kun would like it**' inner said 'Really? Okay, let's keep them' Sakura made a small smile. "How was your morning?"

"Fine" Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Great, I was at the hot springs and they let me eat as much ramen I wanted to after. Then I got up to my room and slept till Kakashi told me it was lunch" Naruto said hyper and really happy.

"That seems nice. Let me guess you'll eat ramen for lunch too." Sakura smiled at the blond boy.

"Enjoy your last day here. Tomorrow we'll go back home and you'll start training for the ANBU-test."

"ANBU?" all the younger ninjas said chocked.

"I'm sure you'll make it." He smiled.

"Of course we'll make it. We are team 7" Sakura said a small gleam in her eye.

"We'll make it and then I'll become the hokage! Believe it!" Naruto shouted happily and they turned to look at Sasuke, his face as stoic as ever.

"We have to make it; we are after all the strongest team in Konoha." He said an evil smirk at his face. After that they started to laugh and just chill. The last few hour of relaxing quickly disappeared and they decided to meet at 7 am the following morning to leave for home.

**XxXxX**

It was midday the following morning and this far every thing had been ok. They had all felt like they were watched since they crossed the border between Honey and Rain.

They had come to a small clearing and decided to rest and if they were lucky their followers would show them selves. Not to long into the pause, eight sound Nins jumped down from the threes. They all knew a ninth was hiding in the threes.

"We are here to bring Sasuke-san back, Orochimaru's orders"

"Like hell you will" Naruto shouted.

"I won't go back there." Sasuke said to them and with that the fight was on.

Sakura started to put a genjutsu on one of the Nins. She made rapid hand seals and the man was trapped in a nightmare-illusion. Sakura knew very well that if no one released him, he would take suicide right there. Fortunately no one knew what was happening to him.

She came to a hand on hand battle with the other one.  
He attacked her with first his fists and then he tried to kick her. She managed to block almost every attack but he had soon pulled out a kunai and managed to make a long slash on her belly. Sakura didn't like getting scars so she was pissed of and with inner Sakura ranting about just ripping his lungs out she made it happen. Before he even knew it her right arm had gone right through him and when she pulled it back out his lungs came with it. She had a big sadistic grin on her face.  
Living with a bunch of criminals maybe weren't the best thing for a small child. Especially when they had spent years turning her into a great killer and a sadistic young woman. The more blood the funnier, as Kisame said.

Kakashi had simply put the two he was fighting to their graves. It had happened fast and silent. A kunai in the heart of one of them the other had lost his head.

The two Sasuke had been fighting with was splattered all over the clearing, chidori does that some times. He had some minor cuts, but nothing serious.

Naruto's victims were dead too, having a gigantic hole in your stomach does really kill you. The wound's he had gotten was actually already healed thanks to the kyuubi.

"Come out, come out were ever you are" Sakura said in a childish voice to the last ninja, still holding the lungs in her hand.

"That was a nice show, but I won't play with you kiddo." A voice taunted them from the threes.

"Aaww... why not?" Sakura said in a faked sad tone.

"I got to leave a report" the voice said and a small puff was heard and the presence disappeared. Sasuke gave her a glare, he would have wanted the ninja to die but Sakura had, unlike him a plan.

"Uhm…Sakura-chan…Why do you have a pair of lungs in your hand?" Naruto asked. Sakura started to smile wickedly again before answering.

"I don't know… but he gave me a scar and I felt like ripping them out so I did." She dropped them while Sasuke mumbled some thing about her being a sadistic bastard.

"Can we go home now?" Naruto asked. A small nod from Kakashi and they were on their way again.  
They only stopped for the night, and a small bathe in a river, during the rest of the trip and no more attacks, if you don't call a crazy squirrel that fell in love with Sasuke's hair an attack. That particularly incident was the funniest thing Sakura had seen for a long time so she made sure to ask inner to remind her to tell Itachi, and the others.

Naruto was laughing his ass off while Sasuke tried to get it out, Kakashi was the only one oblivious, he was reading his porn and didn't care but even he had to let out a chuckle when Sasuke started to curse the poor thing.

**XxXxX**

"I assume you had a pleasant vacation?!" Tsunade said when they arrived in her office.

"Yes, it was relaxing" Kakashi said.

"Just tell me Sasuke, why you have a squirrel in your hair?" she asked Sasuke making Sakura and Naruto laugh really loud.

"Shut up" he mumbled and before anything could happen Kakashi started to speak.

"You see, we had a little encounter with some sound-nin's wanting Sasuke back." Sakura who still remembered the fun fight had a sadistic smile on her face while Tsunade looked shocked.

"What happened?" she asked and then saw Sakura's grin. "And why are you grinning like that?"

"Well…" Kakashi started before telling her what happened.

"Okay… so you let one free?" Tsunade said.

"No… he just didn't stay and played with me" Sakura said, still grinning. Tsunade decided to ignore that comment.

"But, how in hell does the squirrel get in the picture?" she asked.

"It fell in love with Sasuke's hair" Naruto said.

"You should have seen him…" Sakura continued

"He looked really silly trying to get it out of his hair…"

"…Cursing…"

"…Shouting…"

"…Hitting…"

"But as you see he didn't manage to get it out" Sakura said, pointing at the sleeping squirrel in Sasuke's hair, he only grunted.

"That's not why we're here" Kakashi said. Tsunade looked at him to continue.

"We want to become ANBU, believe it" Naruto shouted.

* * *

**A/N: As said: This is for my beta and of course my darling Neko-chan known as truthLost. Sorry for the long update and short chapter but I had a really hard week and I'm lazy as hell. To make up for it I've already started next chapter and I have a plan for the next three. **

**It will only be 15 chapters and **_**no**_** epilogue. But soon the interesting part starts -:evil laugh:-**

**First my 'yaaay'-corner: I was at uppcon last weekend and I spent way to much money, but now I have a Death Note bag, two beautiful naruto posters and a Gloomy!!!!! And I'm going to Moi dix Mois consert next weekend. Yaaay!!!**

**Now for my complain corner: I hate writing on Swedish; it's hard since I actually **_**think**_** in English. But if I'm lucky I passed the test. And I have an uterly annoying cold -:sniff:-**

**Well Thanks for the wonder full reviews and **_**Please Leave a Review!!!**_

**Love, Suzuki**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Me. No. Own!**

**

* * *

Chap 13**

"_We want to become ANBU, believe it" Naruto shouted_

"W-what?" Tsunade stared at them completely shocked. When all three teenagers nodded she only blinked a few times before mumbling "I didn't see that coming"

"So... Are you going to let us do the test?" Sasuke said.

"Yes… as soon as I have fixed the paperwork … and you have either trained or gotten rid of that squirrel." Tsunade said looking at the, still sleeping squirrel.

Sasuke let out a small grunt. "He's saying; I've already tried getting rid of it and I don't think it wants to get trained, it's lazy, but I'll try." Sakura smiled at them.

"You got all that out of a grunt" they were all looking at her in amazement, not Kakashi he was reading again and Sasuke was amazed that she knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes… my boyfriend isn't that talkative either" Sakura looked at them 'I've spent my last eight years around an Uchiha so you learn to talk 'Uchiha' **'Hell yhea! And that Uchiha is even harder to read.'**

"Ooh… I have to see Ino-chan and tell her we're back" Naruto gave them a goofy smile before rushing out.

"Hn… Dobe" Sasuke muttered before making his exit.

"He said; I'll go and find Hinata-chan… I can't believe that dobe running of like that" Sakura explained before saying bye and leaving.

"Aha… I'll give you the time for the ANBU-test in a while." Kakashi turned to leave "Oh… and Kakashi, you have to take it too, it's been a while since you was ANBU" Kakashi gave a small nod and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**XxXxX**

The following day team 7 met at the training ground. Sakura was sitting at the side line watching the two boys sparing, when a small puff was heard.

"Good morning Kakashi" Sakura said not letting her eyes leave the fight.

"Good morning to you to" Kakashi said and opened his book.

"Only three hours late"

"I know but there was this old lady" Kakashi started to ramble but Sakura ignored him completely, some thing you learn after living with Deidara. She looked at the squirrel still hanging around in Sasuke's hair. That's when she laid her eyes on the kunai that was coming from behind Sasuke, thrown directly at his head. Sasuke ducked but the kunai hit the poor squirrel. Sakura was next to Sasuke and Naruto in a second, staring at the now dead squirrel.

"I think we killed it" Naruto said looking to Sasuke.

"You did… poor squirrel, and I just had made a nice name for it." Sakura said.

"Hu... What were you calling it?" Naruto asked her.

"Chicken-ass-lover, but then I decided to give him a nickname; Cal" Sakura told them. "But that's not the problem right now"

"What is the problem" Sasuke asked her.

"Do you know how expensive a funeral is?" she stared at him.

"No… and how is that a problem"

"I don't want to put my money at a funeral for Cal… Even though he was cute"

"Ah… why don't we have the funeral that we make?" Sasuke looked at her. "Why do we even need to have one?"

"Just go and get Ino and Hinata. It's not more than right since Hinata loves you and the three of us is going over to Ino's later to night." Sakura told them before she mumbled something about Sasuke being a cold hearted bastard.

Sakura had just finished up the stone she was putting at the grave when the boys returned with their girlfriends. She called Kakashi over and took his book to make sure he wouldn't read during Cal's funeral.

"My cousin might be a priest but I have no idea what to say more than something about 'from earth born back to earth you'll go'" Sakura stated looking at them. "Now Sasuke say some thing about Cal"

"You named him Cal?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Yes... but be quiet and listen to Sasuke." Sakura answered the blond.

"He was a weird squirrel and I don't know what else to say." Sasuke stated in bored voice.

"I know. He was a nice little brave squirrel and we all will miss him." Naruto said.

"We'll miss you Cal." Sakura said and it became quiet until;

"Who's up for some ramen?" Naruto asked and they all agreed that it would be nice with some food and left the grave with the brave squirrel Cal.

**XxXxX**

It had been a few days since they requested to do the ANBU-test and finally it was time. Team seven was standing outside the ANBU-tower waiting for their always late team leader.

"He's late" Sakura said.

"As always" Naruto continued.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's point of view.

"Two hours late…" Sakura said.

"No, only one hour fifty-nine minutes and forty-eight seconds late" the silver haired man said from above. They all stared at him, he still reading his book. That was when hell broke loose.

"GOD DAMN IT HATAKE!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET HERE SO LATE?! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Sakura had lost it. The three males and a bunch of ANBU's, who were on their way out for a mission got really scared. "Let's go inside do the damn test" Sakura growled giving him a glare only Uchiha Itachi wouldn't be so afraid of, even though it was the scariest thing he ever had seen. S-class criminals were not so good at raising kids.

"S-sorry" Kakashi mumbled before they all walked inside.

They were all placed outside one door for the test. Kakashi was at the first door, Naruto the second, Sakura third and Sasuke at the last one. The doors opened and they all walked in to different rooms. The rules were to knock the ANBU you were fighting against down and make him or her unconscious. You were not aloud to kill the ANBU. That was going to be a big problem for Sakura since she was trained to kill any one who was a threat. The room looked like a big forest with walls.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" she said in a childish voice. She wasn't aloud to kill but that didn't mean she couldn't play. The ANBU she was fighting against was hiding in a tree not so far from Sakura, he ignored her calling, but with out any kind of warning he felt a kunai against his throat.

"Find you" Sakura whispered, he saw her still standing at the entrance. He tried to kick her but all he met was a puff of smoke.

"It's not nice to try and kick a little girl, now is it?" Sakura smirked. "I think I have to teach you a lesson" the ANBU didn't notice that the real Sakura was sitting half asleep in a tree behind him. The ANBU tried to attack her but failed since she once again disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. This kept going on for at least twenty minutes before Sakura finally got bored.

"You are starting to annoy me" Sakura said from behind him before she pushed his pressure point and he fell unconscious. An examiner came out and nodded.

"So… did I pass?" she asked casually.

"Yes, but tell me why didn't you just knock him unconscious at the beginning?" the man asked her.

"I wanted some fun… but he was boring." Sakura said and left the man alone. The man stared after her with a confused face.

Sakura came out and saw both Kakashi and Sasuke out there; both had dirt and blood on their clothes showing signs on being in a fight. They both looked at Sakura who only had a small leaf in her hair and that was the only sign of her ever being in that room.

"You don't even look like you've been in a fight." Sasuke stated.

"He was boring" was all Sakura said. "So did you pass?"

"Yes" they both said.

"How come you spent twenty seven minutes in there with out even getting a scratch?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I let my clones play with him, and I do have a scratch, look" Sakura showed them a small red line on her hand. "I got it from the three I was resting in." she smiled and they were all waiting for Naruto. Eleven minutes later the blond kyuubi container came out shouting.

"I DID IT!! I'M AN ANBU! WOHOOO!!!! TIME TO CELEBRATE WITH RAMEN!!" he looked over at his friends and team mates who smiled and nodded.

"We passed it to" Sakura said to him. "So how about some ramen for us?" she asked them.

"We are the best team in this world!" Naruto said happily dragging them all to the ramen-place.

**XxXxX**

They had spent the whole afternoon talking and eating leaving it up for Kakashi to pay since Sakura knocked him out before the three teens left. Kakashi was pretty mad at them when they met up at the hokages building later that night to receive a mission.

"Kakashi stop glaring at your team members. I have an important mission for the four of you" Tsunade said to them.

"Now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now." Tsunade smiled at him "I'm just curios, what happened to the squirrel?"

"Cal died" Sakura said "Cal stands for chicken-ass-lover" she explained to the hokage.

"Ooh... Anyways your mission is to assassinate this man." Sakura showed them a picture "he's known as a criminal and he's going toward Konoha. This mission is a-ranked and you'll be leaving at 5 am tomorrow morning. All details is in this scroll." She handed a scroll to Kakashi. "Well then team Kakashi, go and get your suits and leave for your first mission as an ANBU team"

**XxXxX**

The akatsukis got a small letter that night, with the text

"_I hope you're fine back home. The kitchen better be clean when I come back or heads will roll. I'm just fine here, gets boring though.  
__I'll assassin the man we've tried to get our hands on for long. _

_Love Sakura.  
__Ps. don't try to interfere… it's a mission from Konoha"_

"She's starting to get big" Deidara smiled.

"She sure is" Sasori said. "Just go easy at her Itachi." He threw a glare towards the Uchiha.

"Hn…" were all Itachi said and left.

"I want her back, she's a good drinking partner and she always knows what he means" Kisame muttered before leaving to his room. Only a few seconds later Sasori and Deidara left to their chambers.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is for my Girls Saa-chan, Nea-chan, Neko-chan and Vampire-chan. I love you all and you know that!**

**Finally I'm done and actually I'll start writing chap 14 now (other wise my inspiration will be lost) **

**Now for my complain corner: I don't have so much more than the place I'm having practise at is a restaurant witch is a big pain in the ass and utterly annoying and stressful.**

**The Yay corners time: My sweet little Neko-chan is now a year older. I have a lot of inspiration and no home works and next week I'll start my autumn-vacation. So I'll be gone for a while but I have a few days of sleeping and shopping. Yay!! I have a gloomy AND a Moi Dix Mois t-shirt.**

**Please leave reviews!! **

**One last thing from me…  
_Don't drink water… fishes have sex in it!!!_**

**Love Suzuki **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I still don't own Naruto but if I did Sakura would join Akatsuki and get together with Itachi.**

* * *

**Chap 14**

It was so early the sun had barely started to rise yet and in the darkness you could see the silhouettes of four persons, three males and one female. They were quietly deciding witch way to go, some were on the west border of fire country their goal was a person called Thomita Mikaru. He was a criminal and he was out to make a new group to conquer with the Akatsuki and that could not be aloud. That was the four ANBU's mission, assassin Thomita Mikaru before he had gotten himself some company. Finally they stood up and in the small light you could see the four person's masks, one crow, one fox, one cat and one bear. In the light you could also notice their hair colures, silver, blond, pink and black. The silver haired male gave a small sign and they were on their way.

The team of four had travelled four seven hours with out stop, the west border was pretty far away from the gate where they had left of. Team Kakashi decided to rest in an hour before they started to move again.

"Kaka-sensei" the blond boy asked.

"Yes?" Kakashi answered him.

"What are we supposed to do when we finds him?"

"Didn't you read the scroll?" the female asked.

"No" Naruto smiled his goofy smile "He he, sorry Sakura-chan"

"We try to get information and then we kill him" Kakashi explained.

"I'll do the torturing" Sakura smiled. They all looked at her. "What?" she tried to look innocent but she fail with the grin she had. There was no way you could grow up with a bunch of criminals with out getting a bit sadistic. Kakashi gave a small nod before they all decided to eat something.

As soon as they had cleared the place of every trace of them ever being there they left to find their target. It took them almost seven hours more before they found him and he was not alone any more. Sasuke's face twisted up to a frown as did Naruto and Kakashis. Sakura looked at them for an explanation.

"The three persons with him was my team in sound. I'm guessing that it's all a wicked plan of Orochimaru" Sasuke whispered.

"Interesting… was the girl trained by Orochimaru?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded. Sakura made a small smirk behind her mask; the girl was hers to play with.

They got silent and moved closer, listening to their conversation.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" her high pitched voice said "Mikaru-sama, I feel three persons … but there could be one more but I'm not sure"

"So the bitch doesn't know… well that means either you are stupid or the person are able to hide their chakra from you" the male she had called Suigetsu said "right Jugo?"

"But no one are able to hide their chakra from me" the girl complained.

"Orochimaru-sama, Uchiha Itachi and some other akatsukis are able" Jugo stated simply.

"But…" she started again

"No buts Karin just get the fact there is only three" Suigetsu gave her a glare. Sakura was on her way to start laughing out at them but she decided to only smirk.

"So who are they?" the man team Kakashi had been after asked her.

"We have… our old team leader Sasuke-kun, the moron who got him back and Hatake" Karin smiled at Mikaru.

"Get the hell out here Sasuke, we have a fight" Jugo shouted, a blood thirst in his eyes.

With out a warning the ANBU's jumped out in front of them. The four ninjas stared at them.

"I said it was four" Karin said.

"You weren't sure" Suigetsu bit back.

"Still bickering as always" Sasuke said.

"Now I'm sad… she didn't notice me, but boys; I'll fight her." Sakura smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin shouted.

"Latest addition to team Kakashi" Sakura said. "Are we here to fight or to talk" Sakura was starting to get bored, so was all of them. With no further delay Jugo rushed towards the blond kyuubi-container. Kakashi started his fight with Mikaru, Sasuke lashed out to Suigetsu and Sakura waited for Karin to do her move.

With out a warning Sakura saw the other girl lash towards her, kunai in her grip. Sakura pulled out one of her own and blocked. Karin was trying to get a hit on Sakura but she failed. Sakura managed to give Karin a small cut on her forearm. The two females were dodging and throwing kicks and punches at each other. They both had some scrapes and cuts it was pretty even until Sakura decided to do a jutsu. Sakura did some rapid seals and muttered "Katon: Haisekishō Sakura version (_Fire Release: Ash Product Burning Sakura version)_" she made some more rapid hand seals, as she heard Karin screaming from the jutsu she had done. The jutsu was burning her every piece of flesh and her eyeballs, as Karin screamed the ash made its way in to her lungs "Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu _(Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)_" the big temperature difference made Karin's body to fail. Sakura walked over to her just to make sure she wasn't dead. Karin had a very important part in her plan.

"Tell Orochimaru that Sakura is looking for him" Sakura whispered in Karin's ear before leaving the soon to be unconscious woman. 'She was pretty boring Oro-chan really lowers his standards' Sakura thought and inner nodded. Sakura looked over to the boys and was met by two dead sound-nins and the last one neatly tied up by a tree.

"That was… fun" Sakura said as she sat down in front of the one they were supposed to kill.

"So… I'm just curious, why are you trying to create a group of Nins stronger than the akatsukis when you can't even beat us?" Sakura asked. All Mikaru did was flashing a grin.

"Kaka-sensei, I'm hungry and I want to go back" Naruto complained.

"You see, we don't wanna do this just tell us all about Orochimaru's plans and I won't kill you" there was complete silence. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Kakashi put his hand over Naruto's mouth and med him silent. Sakura was still looking Mikaru in the eyes.

"I'll tell you that all I know was that he sent me and these silly ninja-wanbees out to create a group in the same class as Akatsuki. It was just a mission" Mikaru said looking in to her jade eyes.

"As said, I won't kill you." Sakura stood up "Kakashi would you be kind and kill him?" Kakashi nodded and took a kunai and shoved it into the male's throat. Naruto finally understood Sakuras message to them.

"Now can we go home?" Naruto asked.

"All dead?" Kakashi looked at Sakura who nodded; the same did Sasuke and Naruto so team Kakashi left the corpses of sound Nins. One day later Kabuto would come and find that only Karin survived and she would tell Orochimaru Sakuras message.

**XxXxX**

The four ninjas from team Kakashi went back to Konohagakure only to take a quick shower and eat something and then they should report to the hokage. For hours after they had returned to Konoha they all stood in Tsunade's office and left a report on the mission.

"Thank you… I want all of you back here at noon today but now you have to go and get some sleep" Tsunade said sleepily. The four ninjas nodded and left, they only had six hours before they should be at the meeting. Sakura was able to write a note to her family before she fell asleep on her bed.

**XxXxX**

The akatsukis were sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast before a small note appeared on the middle of the table.

"Sakura sent us a note" Sasori stated before Pein took it and started to read.

"_Mission accomplished with out troubles.  
The guy is dead.  
God night  
Sakura_" Pein nodded before sipping his tea.

"When will she get back, un?" Deidara asked.

"We don't know." Kisame said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have a mission. It will occur in three days from now, I, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame will go to the forest of ice where we will met Orochimaru. We get his ring and he gets one of the scrolls he wanted." Pein said to them. They all nodded and left to go to their own rooms.

**XxXxX**

"Thank you for coming" Tsunade looked at the group of ninjas. There were twelve ninjas in her office. Team Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Asuma, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru were standing in front of her.

"This mission is for all of you. There's going to be a trade between the akatsukis and Orochimaru in the forest of ice. I want all of you to grab the scroll and get out of there. We don't want that trade to happen" they all nodded, Sakura wanted to smile but she held her mask. "I want all of you at the north gate in one hour." With that all twelve ninjas left Tsunade alone with her paper work and her sake.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Only one chapter more then it's done. Sorry this is so short, but I promise the last chapter will be longer. I'll start uploading one of my others I have 3 – 4 to load up so I'll have you to chose for me;  
Cherry Blossom at Hogwarts – long chapter and a x-over,  
The legend of the dragon lords – ItaSaku and Dragons,  
Falling for the vampire – ItaSaku and some blood,  
From Training to love – ItaSaku and a bit different from other ItaSaku stories.  
More information about them on my profile.**

**Now my Complain corner: School, my finger hurts and I'm hungry.**

**My Yay corner: I'm out of the fuking hospital, I hate those places. I'm done with chap 15. **

**Pretty please leave a review!!**

**Love  
Suzuki**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last-chapter and I still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chap 15**

Eleven of the twelve ninjas were now standing outside the north gate waiting for the twelfth and extremely lat ninja. He was over three hours late and Tsunade was going to kill him if he didn't show soon, Sakura would do the same only more painful. She had waited for an moment like this, it was just perfect. She missed them all and for the first time in long she missed Orochimaru. Finally their silver haired team leader came.

"Just tell me why, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked him, looking unusual sober.

"I got lost on the road of life… and I couldn't decide witch icha icha paradise I should bring." Kakashi smiled under his mask, oblivious to the glares he got from Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke who were eager to se his brother, he went over different ways to kill his brother in his mind.

"Let's go… we have wasted to much time already" Sakura said giving him an ice cold glare.

"Be careful" Tsunade said as they left the village hidden in the leafs. They had only travelled for about five hours when Kiba started to complain.

"Are we there soon?"

"No" was Sakuras cold answer.

"How is it to the forest of ice anyways?" Kiba asked.

"Thanks to Kakashi we only have one and a half day to reach it, usually it would take two." Sakura said before encasing her speed. Kiba turned to the loudest ninja known, Naruto.

"When will we arrive there then?" Kiba asked, Naruto only shrugged.

"In two and a half hour" Kakashi said, running past the boys. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other before they started to hurry up. When they reached the lake five of the twelve ninjas weren't out of breath; Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke, but he was panting slightly.

"You have forty five minutes to rest, then we have to move" Asuma said and lit a cigarette.

"Only forty five" Ino shouted at the older shinobi.

"Don't scream, hide your chakras. We are after s-class criminals" Sakura growled.

"What's up with you" Ino asked the emerald eyed girl. Sakura just looked at Ino and left. Sakura opened her eyes. She sat in a tree and watched as they all rested, she had been smart enough to meditate since they only had three more stops; each of them in less than thirty minutes so she decided to meditate as mush as possible. Hinata, Ino and Tenten were at the lake talking, the same did Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba, but they were next to a big rock, while Shikamaru and Akamaru were sleeping under a tree. Asuma was talking to Kakashi about the plan. This went on for two minutes before Sakura jumped out of the tree.

"Let's go we're wasting time" Sakura said loud enough for them to hear.

"Now?" Naruto and Kiba asked at the same time.

"We've been here for 46 minutes let's get moving" Sakura looked at the two boys "Isn't it better to get there before them?" Sakura asked; she wasn't expecting an answer. Asuma gave a barely visible nod before giving them all a head set and making a sign telling them to go and of they went.

**XxXxX**

The Konoha ninjas landed silently in the forest surrounding a small clearing, they spread around the clearing. They were not alone. In the middle of the clearing five akatsukis were standing and only a few meters away five sound nins were standing, one of them Orochimaru and the other was his right hand, Kabuto

"Good evening Orochimaru" Sasori greeted his old friend and team mate.

"Hello Sasori" Orochimaru said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, just missing the kid" he said.

"I see that's why one of my servants said hello from her. Pein would never allow it" Orochimaru licked his lips. Aha… Itachi. Nice seeing you. How is your brother? Haven't seen him in a while"

"Hn…" Itachi gave him a cold glare. When Sasuke laid his eyes on Itachi he almost jumped into the clearing but Asuma was fast enough to stop him. His sharingan now activated, glaring dangerously at his older brother.

"The ring" akatsukis leader said, he was not in the mood of any small talk, especially when ten ninjas and one dog were listening. He didn't notice Sakura at all, no one did.

"Straight to the point as always Pein" Orochimaru smirked.

Sakura tried to hide the smile forming on her face but fore once her feelings were too strong to hide. The sight of every one who had raised her, the man she used to call her father and his partner who was like her very own big dangerous doll, the ones who were like her brothers who spent their free time learning her everything worth knowing and a lot of things not worth knowing and of course when she looked at her boyfriend her hart made a jump. She wanted to rush out to them, so she did- she was half way out to them when Sasuke jumped out, blocking her way.

"What do you think you're doing? They are dangerous" he said staring at her.

"I know… move" Sakura pushed him away and ran towards the middle.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto shouted. The missing Nins who had been busy glaring at the ninjas from Otogakure now they looked up and saw there little cherry blossom coming towards them. They all looked at her, surprised. The only one noticing the small hint of surprise in their stern faces was Sakura. The Konoha Nins were both surprised and a bit angry at her, they felt betrayed. Sakura looked at the missing ninjas, forgetting the ones from sound.

"What are you doing here? Exchanging things in secret, when you already know that we are here" Sakura said, both the ninjas from sound and Akatsuki stared at her blankly not saying a word. Sakura made a grin "don't say you didn't notice me" Sakura continued mocking them while listening to the conversation in her head set.

"Do something" Ino said.

"But what?" Sasuke asked her, keeping his eyes on Sakura and the missing ninjas. No one remembering her head set.

"Ask Shikamaru, he's smart" Kiba said, but before Shikamaru was able to say anything one of the ninjas acted. Sakuras emerald coloured eyes widened slightly, staring at the silver haired man.

"Sakura get back. You don't know how dangerous they are" Kakashi said, holding kunais in both of his hands, his left eye, the sharingan was glowing red.

Before she was able to react Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke and Akamaru were holding her in place. Hinata and Kiba held her arms while Akamaru was onto her legs and Sasuke held two fingers against her pressure point. Sakura wanted to beat them all into a bloody pulp,, but she held her face and didn't try. There was a big risk; Sasuke could nock her out before she was able to move. Kakashi turned to face the akatsukis, his back now towards the akatsukis.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me" Sakura tried to get them to let go of her only for a bit, but she felt Sasukes fingers closing in so she stopped.

"Sakura don't go there, they are s-class criminals. They are way out of our league. They can kill you, barley lifting a finger" Hinata said to the pinkette.

"If they didn't kill me while I was mocking them I don't think they'll hurt me now" Sakura said, no emotions showing in her face or her voice. Right after she had finished the sentence Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke and Akamaru let their hold on Sakura ease up enough for her to smoothly get out of it. Sakura stood next to Kakashi.

"You shouldn't fight against these guys. As she said 'they are way out of your leuge'." Sakura gave a small smile to Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto popped his head out of a bush not so far from were she stood. "What are you thinking?! Get back here now" Sakura looked over to Naruto before kicking Kakashi in his side, making him fly away. He hit the ground not far from where Shikamaru were hiding.

"Kakashi-sensei" Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba gasped and looked with big eyes at the indifferent Sakura. Sasuke was closest to Sakura so he made a move. He grabbed Sakuras arm like before, but Sakura was faster and she grabbed his shoulder and threw her over her own shoulder. He crashed into a tree next to the bush were Naruto was hiding. Before anyone could react Ino was next to him healing. She had already checked on Kakashi to make sure he was fine. As the only medic in their team and as Tsunades apprentice she was good at it.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Sakura said high enough for them to hear but the tone made them shiver. She accidentally let out a small bit of her chakra, all of the Konoha Nins, four of those from Oto and Deidara froze at the 'explosion' of chakra. It was the same amount as all of Sasukes. The reason the other akatsukis and Orochimaru didn't react was that they had experienced it when she was eight and had lost every lock she had. After that they had to get a new base since the first one was demolished. Sakura turned to the missing Nins. There was a pregnant silence, not even the birds were chirping.

"Hey Pinky" kismet smiled his goofy smile. The team sent from Konoha were surprised, they couldn't believe their ears.

"Hi fish-face" Sakura said emotionally, rolling her eyes. She turned to Orochimaru, her face now showing peace, she almost looked happy.

"Oro-chan" she said quietly and softly, most of the ninjas around heard her. The silence still there. Sakura rushed to Orochimaru and threw her self in his arms. Her legs circled his waist while her arms got around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. His hands rested on her back. Orochimaru smiled a real smile for the first time since he left her, it looked so different from is usual smirk that Kabuto got scared. He had never seen Orochimaru smile like that like a father seeing his daughter for the first time in years. He came to realize that it was the way it was, not that they were related by blood but that was their relation. Orochimaru let her down when he saw the oldest Uchiha glare at him, sharingan spinning dangerously.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay, un?" Deidara asked her but before she could answer Naruto cut her of.

"Who are you, honestly" Naruto looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. All of the Konoha gang were now standing in the clearing looking at the young girl.

"Haruno Sakura, the youngest Akatsuki member, joined at the age of four and is now waiting for Oro-chans ring." Sakura turned to Orochimaru giving him the Uchiha glare.

"How the hell were you able to join a group of killers at the age of four? Able to live with him after what he did to my clan?" Sasuke pointed at Itachi, shouting at her.

"She didn't know anything until she was eight" Sasori said to the youngest Uchiha.

"And when they told me I was pretty upset…" Sakura said.

"How…?" this time it was Tenten who asked her, tears in her eyes. She had started to trust the Akatsuki member

"…How did you end up there?" Neji continued Tentens sentence. Sakura looked at Sasori; he was the only one who always had been there.

"We killed her parents, leader decided that she could be trained and used as a weapon since she didn't fear anyone of us. She was trained since she was two and at the age of four she was strong and holds her chakra better than many of us. We all trained her in our own way -"Sasori was disturbed by Kisames gruff voice.

"She was able to drink two bottles of sake at the age of five with out getting drunk." He smiled, oblivious to the glares he got from Orochimaru and Sasori.

"If I don't remember wrong Orochimaru tried to kill you when he saw that you gave her sake, you should be happy I was there" Sasori stated before continuing his story "She followed with me and Orochimaru on some of our missions, since we didn't want her to be alone with him" he pointed to Kisame "When Orochimaru left and she walked in to our meeting about killing him, she demolished our base. Eight years later we sent her to Konoha to gather information." Sasori ended the story. The Konoha gang looked at them.

"Right I need the ring Oro-chan" Sakura looked at him.

"The scroll first" Orochimaru said. Kabuto was watching how his master's eyes softened slightly while talking to her. Kabuto had a hard time to believe that his master actually had protected someone, a pink haired girl to be exact. Sakura walked up to pain and got the scroll. She walked to Orochimaru, smiling. She looked over to Kabuto who glared at her and put her tongue out.

"Sakura" Orochimaru said making her pout.

"Sorry" she said "The ring please"

"Here you go. Orochimaru gave her a small smile.

"I'll come and visit when I have time" she put the ring on her finger and smirked. She walked back to the akatsukis with a smile. She looked at Itachi who gave her a barley noticeable smile, making her hart skip a beat. The people from Konoha came back to their senses and started to move again, now they should fight.

"Let's go. Konan has dinner at the table and she'll kill us if we are late." All akatsukis nodded and you could hear Pein mutter something about a constant headache.

Itachi made some seals just as the Konoha ninjas attacked and a genjutsu falled over the ninjas. He had never regretted leaving that lousy village, if he hadn't he wouldn't have met or fallen for his pink haired lover. He leaned down and kissed her before leaning to her ear and whispering  
"Welcome back" he grabbed her hand and they followed their small and weird 'family' back home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly for Neko-chan who helped me coming up with what I was going to write. It's also for all of my readers. And a special thank you to all of my lovely reviewers:**

**gymgurl520  
****AkatsukiDreamer  
****Michi-baka  
****XxXxSakuraxXxX  
Bunny123  
ArtemisBlack555  
fallenangel44  
Name  
Gothic Miko Princess  
truthLost  
CraZy-AneH-GiRL  
Kiki Sabakuno  
fallenangel17  
Sblood6  
mistressofmischeif  
Millii  
sandshinobi4eva  
The Assassin of the Night  
MaC Of The Insect People  
milly  
reader-not-a-reviewer  
Chi Ookami  
emogothgirl  
SilverMononoke  
Alanna-Sama  
pyrofreak  
!Kyrria!  
Crazy Neko Girl**  
**Dreamergirl92813  
Cookies321  
xnarutoxrocksx  
****Judging Black Rose  
****Inuyashasmistress25  
****Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura  
love cross to sakura Sasuke  
pinky101  
Aoi Hana9  
Tora Fujita  
Iloveyouneji  
xXFallenSakuraXx  
Chocolate Chan  
Uchiha Kari  
Luka1Sakura  
Kinomi-chan  
ichigo14  
aznkitty180  
M-Mello  
dont pay attention  
Mikomi-chan  
vampirelove15  
xXTemari-No-SabakuXx**

**110 REVIEWS!!** **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT DURING THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!!!!!!**

**Now it's done… This was the end of To Get Back. It feels a bit sad but I'm happy that my first long story is over. I hope you all liked it!**

**Next story up is a Harry Potter x-over… but keep an eye out for my other ItaSaku stories, coming to a computer close to you!**

**As said: thank you so much for all support!  
Yours truly,  
with love  
Suzuki**


End file.
